Nineteenninetyfour
by MaNiQ1
Summary: A version of 1994 in the POV perspective of Damon & Bonnie. It's just them for a long time, and their relationship becomes all consuming. They Explore the possibility of NEVER leaving, and what forever means for their love. But some people aren't ready to see them so happy. *ADULT/TOXIC/DARK* Bamon/Delena/Bonkai. Majority 1994 Other characters introduced later chapters. *HIATUS*
1. Alone

_**A/N damnit I started another story because my mind was in overdrive about it. Hoping you enjoy it. I know 1994 seems over done, but I have my own view of it. Plus, this is going to be an ALL 1994 story as told in the perspectives of the homocidal one and the witchy one. It's a love story that starts with friendship and yes, it will have its dysfunctions, and dark or toxic moments, otherwise, it's not really my style. Hoping you like this rendition.**_

 _ *** Read summery so there's no confusion please NOT CANON**_

 _ *** not beta'd**_

 _ *** Please enjoy babes**_

* * *

 _May 10, 1994 Day One_

 **Bonnie's POV**

So I'm here in what seems like death, in an alternate universe of Mystic Falls. It's dessolate, and only Damon and I exist. I'm worried it's some crazy Zombie apocalypse and we are going to be bombarding any minute now, although I have Damon and vampires are stronger and scarier than zombies, so I guess I'm not as threatened. Wow! Damon, of all of the people, I literally could think of a lot of others I could be here with, but really, I'm kind of happy it's Damon. We don't get along the best, but, I know it'll make us work harder to get home. I still have no magic and I think if I try to get my grams grimoires it could help me. The one thing I can say about Damon, is when he and I are forced to work together, we tend to be a smart and powerful pair. It's when Elena is apart of the equation that he scares me. I'm not sure what is going through his head but we are at the boardinghouse and he seems to be somewhat okay by the familiarity. Although... I've never seen him this way. He's angry, yet calm. Sad, yet numb, and all the while he looks at me like I will have the answers, then my heart breaks because I don't have the heart to tell him I'm just as lost as he is. I've just gotta be there for him as much as I would if it were Elena or Caroline. Right now, I look at him and let him know, "We'll get out of here if it's the last thing I do." I'll get him back to Elena, because I know he is just as heartbroken here as she is there. I know I miss Jeremy, and I'd like to hope he misses me just as much, but honestly my priority is my magic, and that is all.

*magic

*damon

*home

In that order.

 **Damon's POV**

How did this happen? Somehow Bonnie and I end up here. Mystic Falls in an alternate universe of some sort. I'm miserable and angry and I don't have my girlfriend here that keeps me grounded. Somehow I got stuck with her judgy little witch instead. I don't know how I feel about this, it makes me nervous in one hand because I can't stand her. On the other hand I remember how I felt about Bonnie the first time I laid eyes on her. It is very conflicting and even though I could never feel that way about Elena's best friend, I mean EVER, I get a weird feeling by it all. Wait, what am I thinking? It's Bonnie, we hate each other. We come together to kick ass then we go back to being frenemies/enemies. My very existence bothers her, and well... If I go back to the first time I touched her, remembering how powerful I know she can be, I'm quite startled by her. She doesn't currently house any power in her body per say

, but maybe if I work on it with her, I can help her to will it back. I have to be hard on Bonnie though, she has so much potential if she practiced with more of her mind than her heart. Damn, when Bonnie grabbed my hand as the light absorbed us I just felt how much more afraid I was then her. Why wasn't she afraid to die? Does Bonnie know something I don't? Or does she feel as though dying would have been easier than the life she had? Either way, if I overthink it, I might catch myself having compassion for her, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. She's still the judgemental witch that came to burn my brain a dozen of times, without even a second thought.

"Come on Bonnie, there's gotta be something you can do. Don't embarrass Sheila and Emily right now with your hard lack of witchy juju."

"It's not that easy Damon."

"Of course it is, you just have to actually try." He says with a heavy eye roll.

"Damon, why are you actually an ass?"

"I can't help it, this charm is natural."

"Naturally annoying."

"Bonnie, I can't just be _here_ without Elena... Not here! I'm liable to kill someone."

"Someone or me?"

"Well if the shoe fits!" He says with a smirk.

"You're such an ass."

 _May 10, 1994 Day Eight_

 **Bonnie's POV**

It's been a week and nothing. I think that Damon is focusing on not going crazy. I guess a week without sex is a huge deal for vampires. I wouldn't know, I've had sex four times my whole life with the same person, and I barely began that a few months ago. I think sex is great and all, but i don't feel like I'm missing out after 8 days. Maybe because I'm not so great at it. I have no idea, but watching Damon pace the place sometimes as if he's about to explode is funny until he threatens to kill me.

I walked in on Damon by mistake. He must've just gotten out of the shower. Because he was naked and I think my mouth may have dropped because he told me I was bound to catch flies, then he stood there, not caring about his current state of undress. It made me nervous and all I could think was, that he was very confident in his nudity and he had every reason to be. No wonder Elena seemed to be lost and detached from the world whenever Damon was involved. But I'm not too impressed by his rather impressive endowments. I will be impressed when he starts being selfless, and compassionate. He has shown little signs of that though. For example when he cooks for me and himself. Even though he doesn't really eat, he'll sit with me and eat a little to make me feel as though what we are doing is okay. Enemies acting like friends.

My powers haven't made an appearance, the idea of my magic almost seems as though it never existed. Damon's angry that I can't figure it out, he threatens to kill me, so I just roll my eyes at him and go to my room, then I slam my door really hard to put the nail in the coffin. No pun intended. I wonder who will break first. I can't let him break me, it'll give him too much power. When Damon has power, you can't tell him nothing.

 **Damon's POV**

This is getting ridiculous. It's been over a week since I touched my girlfriend. No I'm not having withdrawals but it just gets annoying to watch Bonnie prance around in these little shirts. I have no idea what she is thinking, you can't just have your stomach exposed in such a way. And those tight pants. The pants she wears when she's just walking around or the tiny shorts she wears before she goes to bed, or walks around in when she wakes up in the morning. Who just wears clothes like that? It's no wonder she can't get her magic to cooperate, she's too busy focused on her flaunting her scantily clad body. We went to the department store days ago to get some extra clothing, and I swear she got all yoga clothes. But why?

I'm not gonna keep venting about the witch. I think she decided that the best way to prove that she is powerful is to walk around the house like that. It's a powerful thing to make a man feel powerless against his libido. Doesn't she know who I am? I'm a predator, I'm liable to make her regret being sent here with me. Of all people, I'm the one who could careless about pissing Bonnie the **Bennett Witch** off. I guarantee I'll break her before she even comes close to breaking me. Yea, I will break that little witch, if it's the last thing I do.

"Stop slamming the gotdamn door before I rip it off the hinges!"

"It's your house, not mine. Go ahead!" She screamed, like a spoiled brat and he pulled at his own hair growling in order to keep from killing her on the spot.

 _May 10, 1994, Day Nineteen_

 **Bonnie's POV**

God I hate him. Why is he such an ass sometimes? Im only human, I can only take so much. I don't have my magic, and I'll probably never have it again. I don't even want to try anymore. I'm ready to give up and leave. There's no one here to run to, but I'll stay alone for ever. I don't care anymore. I don't care about Damon, magic, or even this other so called life. This is what death is like; living the same day over and over again with a homicidal maniac who says he'll kill me without thinking twice about it. I don't know if I believe him about that, but I do believe he'll take my blood. I've seen him get irritable every drink he has of a blood bag. He stares directly at me from start to finish, as if he doesn't deserve to drink that bag, he deserves it fresh from the source. Excuse me! I'm nobody's meal, especially one Damon Salvatore. He will die of thirst before he kills me for my blood.

The past two days I haven't left my room. I don't want to see his face, or hear his voice. I swear he looks at me as if any second now he's going to end my life. I wish I knew what triggered him. I swear I'd rub it in his face, I'd throw it out there and really get under his skin. Is it the sound of my voice? Is it the fact that I blast my music in the shower? Maybe it's because he wakes up everyday and makes me breakfast, and I don't return the favor? Oh wait, I know what it is? It's the fact that I stopped asking him about Elena. Great, I'm a bad friend. I'm going to have to kiss his ass majorly and ask him how he's doing these days. Damnit, how could I stop asking about Elena? That makes it real that we are here and never going back. We have to keep talking about our friends back home or the reality that we aren't going back sets in, and then we'll give up, and if we give up, we really are stuck together forever. Fuck my life!

 **Damon's POV**

Shes so annoying. Why can't she just listen to me and except the fact I have more experience than her with this supernatural stuff? If she would just be patient and understand that I actually can help her, maybe she'd learn a thing or two about herself and her magic. Damnit. This is unbearable, living the same day with her over and over again. I don't even know how I wake up everyday and make her breakfast. She's a pain in my ass. I should let her starve to near death, then drain her of her life when she's almost at the cusp of being dead. Damn. I can't do that. Then I'd have no one to annoy all day. I'm convinced this _is_ hell.

I'm still very much bothered by her state of dress. Today is the second day she hasn't come to breakfast, which is a good thing. Those small shorts hug her frame too well, she may as well be naked. And her nipples. What I'm going to have to do is burry myself in something else. Something consuming so that I don't keep threatening Bonnie's life, I think she's starting to take it seriously. In a way I feel bad because she thinks I'm angry about her magic, and on the other hand, I don't care because if she keeps walking around me dressed that way, I think I'm going to take her against her will, and even though I'm capable of controlling myself, realizing we are here and probably not leaving, I'm sure I could get away with it. She'd have no choice but to eventually forgive me, because I'm all she has here. She wouldn't dare wanna be alone forever.

* * *

Later in the evening, Bonnie saunters downstairs. She was feeling bad about her attitude towards Damon realizing he may have needed a friend to talk to in all of this.

"Hey Damon, can we talk?"

He looks up at her, rolls his eyes, and answers her with almost an attitude, "Sure Bonbon."

Noticing she is braless again, makes him slightly annoyed, but he's starting to get use to it.

"I just want to apologize for not being a good friend. I have been racking my brain for two days trying to understand why your so mad at me all of the time. It makes you unpleasant to be around. Then I realized, I haven't been a great friend. You probably want to vent about how much you miss Elena and I haven't been talking much about it, or her. I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten about them, okay, I just want to accept my- I mean our reality, as well as try to get back to them. I can't practice magic everyday without becoming emotional and the same with mentioning _them."_

Damon is listening to Bonnie talk but all he sees is her braless breasts poking through her dark colored tank top. He hasn't seen her in two days and forgot how good she smelled when she was near him. Not just her intoxicating blood but her natural body aroma. Her pheromones must've been calling to him, because he was drawing a blank on everything she was saying.

"And I get if that makes you angry with me, but I just like to think that being stuck here together should really make us reevaluate the way we treat each other. There's no reason to be at odds with one another while we are all we have."

When she stops talking she looks at Damon who was looking at her breast.

"Damon, are you listening to me? What is so..." She looks down realizing what he sees now. "Oh my gawd, Damon. Really?"

She walks away feeling uncomfortable. And he wants to chase after her but he realizes it's a lost cause before he even tries. So he yells out in an attempt to be supportive, "Bonbon, come back here. We need to talk. I'm sorry."

When she keeps going all he can do is apologize again from where he stands, "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry." Her door closes again like always only this time she doesn't slam it or lock it, she just gently closes it and he hears her get on her bed.

Damon has a bad feeling that if he doesn't make it right Bonnie is liable to be angry and desert him for another couple of days. It seemed to affect him a lot that she disappeared into her room for two days. He decides to give her some time and make a drink. Bourbon and blood, because why not? When he spoke to Bonnie later he needed to be of clear mind and his thirst for blood should be under control.

Damon sat down ad thought back to the first time he met Bonnie. He was instantly reminded of Emily. The differences were that whatever Bonnie had, was more powerful than Emily, only trapped in a more fragile being than Emily. Bonnie has an issue with being emotionally attached to her magic-making decisions. She never just went with her gut, unless she was giving an aneurism and even then she put emotion into that. Bonnie was also a closet beauty. Not that she didn't realize how beautiful she was, but she just didn't care, because all she cares about was her dad, her grams, and her best friends. She didn't care for vanity and recognition. Which is why she, Elena, and Caroline fit so well. While Bonnie was busy being supportive, and protective of her friends, Caroline was the popular one, the pretty head cheerleader, with all of the party planning ideas, and Elena, was the damsel in distress, with every boy recognizing her beauty and wanting to save her.

Bonnie wasn't worried about looks because she wasn't worried about boys. She just couldn't help how beautiful she was naturally. It was apart of her charm. Albeit, when Damon met Bonnie, she wasn't a fan of his, and in some way she still isn't. But there is something about the way she looks at Damon. There is a certain curiosity in her eyes every time she looks at him, and when she speaks, the thoughts that go through her head are peculiar. He can tell because she gets nervous sometimes when he stares directly into her eyes or at her mouth when she speaks. He can hear her heart rate increase. But he ignores it because, he knows she is unaware of her own peculiarities when it comes to, Damon Salvatore. Just as he programmed himself to look at her in a certain hands-off way, she has programmed herself the same way. And that's just plain and simple friend code on her end and boyfriend code on his end. They both just channeled those feelings to hatred, because it's easier than looking at someone you could potentially have feelings for and know they are off limits. Sitting down, Damon was beginning to realize he was in the cusp of disrespecting his relationship with Elena, he needed to figure how to handle Bonnie as a friend, and not disrespect Elena. But he was tired of being Bonnie's enemy, she was actually a good person and strong ally and he was having a hard time wanting to keep her on the hate list while stuck in '94 for the time being.

After a little while, Damon hears Bonnie in her room crying. No matter how badly she drives him crazy, hearing Bonnie cry was the most heart breaking thing he's ever heard. It reminds him of a helpless little girl, who's been abandoned by everyone she loves. Part of him always wants to hold Bonnie when she is sad, and the other part of him wants to toughen her up. Realizing the affect he has on her mentally, Damon is beginning to grow a conscious for her. Bonnie's gravitational pull on Damon is hefty and no matter how he fights it, he's drawn to her in an uncontrollable way. Within a millisecond he's at her door knocking.

"Bonbon?"

"Bonbon." He says again.

She doesn't say anything, and her sobs stop, hoping he won't hear her.

"Bonnie, I know you're crying, please let me in. I want to talk to you."

She remains quiet, and he listens to hear her move on the bed. "Come in." She says crying.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry." He says sitting on her bed, while she has turned her back to him. She realizes that he is embarrassed. But she still can't face him.

"I'm, dealing with some of my own things and maybe it was wrong of me to violate you the way I did, just being a pervert. It's hard living in a house with a beautiful woman that's not your girlfriend." He may not have realized he said that, but she did. Her eyes widened, but he couldn't see because she's facing the other direction. "I don't mean to stare, you don't deserve to be ogled by a man that you trust, or at least I hope you can trust me. I want us to be friends Bonnie, not enemies. We actually make a pretty good team. As long as we aren't trying to kill each other. I respect you Bonnie. I'm sorry and I would like nothing more than for you to forgive me, but if you can't I understand."

"You had me at beautiful."

He smiled. They were still facing the opposite directions.

"Damon, I'm sorry if I've been a bad friend. If you ever want to talk about Elena, I'm here for you okay? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to forget. I'm just trying to cope with the possibility of this permanence."

He seems perplexed, but he acknowledges her struggle. "Understood, little witch. If it makes a difference, I believe in you."

She turns toward his direction. "It does. Thank you, Damon."

He turns to her and says, "Anytime little witch." Then he leans in and pulls her forehead to his lips and kisses it. Taking an extra sniff of her and then willing himself to get up and go to his own dwelling. "Well I'll let you get to bed, but if you get bored, feel free to make a trip down the way, I'm always available for some conversation."

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind." Secretly she wanted to go with him and talk a while, but she felt it would've been presumptuous, and so she decided to opt for another night. "Good night Damon."

"Good night lil Witch."

When he walked out of the door and closes it, he stays there a minute or so, listening to her heart beat, listening to her breath, and just trying to be stronger than her pull on him, but he is starting to see the witch is more powerful then she could possibly ever know. She has some power over him and she didn't even know it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feel free to review, follow or ya know, whatever!


	2. Alone and Together

_**A/N damnit I started another story because my mind was in overdrive about it. Hoping you enjoy it. I know 1994 seems over done, but I have my own view of it. Plus, this is going to be an ALL 1994 story as told in the perspectives of the homocidal one and the witchy one. It's a love story that starts with friendship and yes, it will have its dysfunctions, and dark or toxic moments, otherwise, it's not really my style. Hoping you like this rendition.**_

 _ *** Read summery so there's no confusion please - NOT CANON**_

 _ *** not beta'd**_

 _ *** Please enjoy babes**_

* * *

 _May 10, 1994 Day Twenty Three_

 **Bonnie's POV**

The past week I've helped Damon make breakfast. It's been a rather pleasant experience. He kind of has control issues in the kitchen, but I can understand because I, myself, am a control freak. So far the best thing about cooking breakfast together is our talks. Damon is a very insightful person. He really has an experienced way of putting things into perspective for me. We have done a good job of speaking of our friends from back home. Surprisingly, Damon talks about Stefan more than Elena. I mean, don't get me wrong, he misses Elena, but he really misses Stefan the most. When he told me the story of how Stefan had Katherine to turn him so that he wouldn't be alone for eternity. I thought it was incredibly insensitive of Stefan, but I get it. Who would want to go through an eternity alone? Now I understand why Damon and Stefan have the relationship that they have.

It's easy to really appreciate Damon once you have some deep conversations with him. There are so many layers to him. He cooks, he restored his 1967 Chevy Camaro, all on his own, he knows how to ballroom dance, he listens to rhythm and blues as well as classical music, he plays the piano, he speaks fluent Italian, he's one of the most sensitive, romantic, and compassionate men I have ever met. Believe it or not, when he isn't being cocky about it, he's really funny. Sometimes when I watch him speak, he doesn't realize I'm there, he tells a story as if he's living in the moment. His eyes lit up when he spoke of Emily. I guess they had a special relationship, albeit, untrusting, and unconventional, but I sensed there was something he wasn't telling me.

Damon also has this complex, where he tries to cater to my feelings these days. I don't know why. Maybe because, us getting along is better than us not getting along. But, I just want him to be genuine with me. I'm not worried about him being himself, as long as he doesn't trample my feelings or threaten to kill me. At least not for another couple of weeks, I'm really enjoying getting to know Damon, he is refreshing. Not because it's just the two of us here, but because in my life, someone like him is is an eye opener for me. I'm really judgmental, and I could stand to get to know people first.

 **Damon's POV**

When she giggles, I think it's the cutest sound. I have never been one to care for an annoying girly giggle. I think the fact that it's Bonnie is what makes a difference. She is not an easy person to make laugh, let alone girly giggle. I won't get full of myself, but I'm almost feeling cocky for being the guy who makes Bonnie giggle. She gets my sarcastic wit, when we are not at odds she finds me hilarious. I think it makes her endearing because, because being able to relate to me takes a certain type of patience and understanding.

So we cook breakfast together now, and she surprisingly follows directions well. You'd never know when I'm helping her with magic, because she is stubborn as all hell. However, cooking, she is an excellent student. There was an incident where she tasted something from my finger. I'm not sure how it happened or even if she paid attention to the fact that she did it, but when she did it, it shut me up for about five minutes. Bonnie is incredibly sexy, on accident. I can't help but to be turned on by her obliviousness to herself. I see a different side of the witch. It is refreshing to see her in this light. She is more pleasant to be around then I used to give her credit for.

Today I made Bonnie something, we invented together called vampcakes. I was feeling creative, so she egged me on to make them. I told her I would make them, then I was so impressed with myself that I told her I'm making them everyday from here on out, she was excited about it. I wonder how long it'll be before she decides she's sick of them. Today she told me the favorite part of her day was our morning conversations. I think it's my favorite part of the day too. I also like when we practice magic, because Bonnie's vulnerability shows, she lets her guard down now and let's me in. The only downside, it makes me want her blood even more, smelling it drives me crazy. I can't hurt Bonnie, she trusts me now.

"So who taught you to speak Italian?"

"Our father did, when we were very young. Then we traveled to Italy a few times with him."

"Do you remember it well enough to tell me something?"

"Qualsiasi cosa per te, piccola strega." (Sure, anything for you, little witch)

"What did you just say?"

"Se vi dico, devo ucciderti" (if I tell you, I must kill you) he says laughing.

"Seriously, you're not going to tell me?"

"Mi piace fare a indovinare." (I like making you guess)

"You're such a tease , Damon Salvatore." She says with a small smile.

He stops what he's doing and walks closer to her and speaks continuously in Italian, "La presa in giro vera sta guardando voi tutti i giorni , e che consente di sfuggire alla mia presa senza seppellire me stesso dentro di te." (The real tease is watching you everyday, and allowing you to escape my grasp without burying myself inside of you).

Bonnie gulps at his words and starts wondering what he could be talking about and if the conversation is still as innocent as she thought.

"What exactly are we talking about?"

"Stiamo parlando del fatto che voglio fare cose sgradevoli a voi in questo momento , ma non posso." (we are talking about the fact that i want to do unsavory things to you right now, but i cant).

He inches closer to Bonnie's face, making eye contact and refusing to break it. He's intimidating her, and she realizes it.

"Damon-"

"Smettere di parlare e mi permetta di ammirare la tua bellezza." (Stop talking and let me admire your beauty). He lightly caressed her face with his hand.

Bonnie got lost in Damon's eyes that were peircing through her, and as she touched his hand which was caressing her face, she no longer trusts herself around him. She backed away and smiles innocently then she started to back away from him.

"I should go take a shower and get dressed. We have to get more groceries today." Bonnie says.

"Sure thing Bonbon." He stares until she's out of sight.

 _May 10, 1994 Day Twenty Five_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Something weird happened today. I'm not sure how to feel about it. I thought I'd be afraid but I'm not. Today I was helping Damon with breakfast, our routine from the past week. Somehow, I cut myself and my finger was bleeding, and instead of letting me run my hand under the faucet, Damon drank it. He put my finger into his mouth and sucked it without wondering if it was okay with me or not. He was more than comfortable with taking my blood. I should have been upset and feeling violated, but for some reason I was neither. Something about it was erotic, it turned me on. Which is weird, because, well I don't know why. I just know I shouldn't like it, but I did, and seeing his lips touch me in that way made me wonder what his lips would feel like on other parts of me. I also though that if he kissed me in that moment, I wouldn't have minded.

I'm a terrible friend. Elena trusts me, and I'm here imaging what it would be like to kiss her boyfriend.

The scene before my eyes, watching Damon carefully extract my blood was beyond beautiful. His lips were so careful, he kept his eyes closed as if he were savoring it. Something happened inside of me when he touched me with his lips. If I don't get my magic back, I might betray my best friend. I can't do that!

 **Damon's POV**

Today I drank Bonnie's blood when she mistakingly cut herself. I didn't mean to just grab her finger, but when I heard her wince, I turned and I couldn't block it out of my mind. Her finger was dripping endlessly. Why let all of that blood go to waste? In a matter of three seconds I thought how, if I touched her she'd burn my brain, then I remembered she has no magic, then I kept in mind all of the ways she tortures me on a daily basis, and I realized that I would take her blood without asking. So I did.

I don't even think she was mad. I almost made myself to believe she liked it. She just stood there watching. She didn't try to stop me, she stared. I could feel her watching me with my eyes closed. The more I pulled from her, the more her breathing softened, but her heart sped up. She also was turned on by it. I smelled her arousal. She felt embarrassed by being turned on by it. I wanted to take her body and make her mine, but I didn't. But one thing is for sure, I'm never drinking from those gotdamned blood bags again. There is no way I'm going another day without her blood, I remember it from that first time, and she still tastes the same. Her blood is addicting and I'm going to have it again.

 _May 10, 1994 Day Twenty Nine_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Ever since the other day it's been awkward between Damon and me. I'm nervous because I had an issue controlling my hormones after Damon sucked my blood. I don't know how, but he got in my head. I go to bed hoping for some relief from my guilt of all that happened. The minute I fall asleep, he consumes my dreams. That image of him, plus other images of him that really question my loyalties to Elena. I can feel his lips all over my body every night. I'm trying to keep my mind in control, but he has become the center of my attention.

Last night I almost felt him really taking my blood from my neck. My dream felt real.

 _Damon's body was on top of mine. Pressed firmly against me. He looked at me, and as I was about to scream, he put his finger to my lips and shushed me. I was stuck there quietly. I didn't make a thing out of it, because I was patiently awaiting the feel of his lips again. I didn't care how, I just wanted them on me. I wanted him to touch me. At one point, his center was pressed against mine, and I felt a tingling. Then I felt his teeth pierce my skin briefly, and his devilish tongue worked my neck and he suctioned himself to me to the point of no return. He pulled from me, and it pulled at my center, and it made me want him in other ways. When I went to grab him to stop, he pinned my wrists down and told me to be a **good little witch.** For some reason I obeyed him, and I felt guilty, however, it was just a Dream. So When I woke up this morning, I snapped out of it. _

I will never feel Damon's body on mine, I will never like it, I'm willing myself to remember what the objective is. Getting him back to Elena. I'm not sure why my mind is playing tricks on me other than the fact that I'm going crazy here, and maybe I'm losing my mind.

 **Damon's POV**

I did something I swore I wouldn't do. I violated Bonnie's trust. I took blood from her against her free will, over and over again. In all fairness she was asleep every night I did it. I tried to leave well enough alone, and I couldn't. As the days since I first sucked her finger went on the blood called to me, and as the night crept up and began to fade into the wee hours of the morning, I snuck into her bedroom and I did it. I climbed on top of her and I bit her. I've been doing this for four days, and last night was the first time she woke up during.

I almost thought I was caught at one moment. She woke up and was ready to scream. I shushed her.

She fucking shushed for me! Bonnie, the BENNETT WITCH shushed for me. That judgy little woman listened. Then as her body temperature rose, and her heart beat sped up, she made me hard. I didn't want to make it sexual. I tried to just make it about feeding, but everything about her body was making mine respond. When I finally got hers and my body to calm down, I bit her. I sunk my teeth into her beautiful, fucking neck, and the sweetest sensation came over me, and her blood just flowed into my mouth, and it didn't stop. At one point she tried to stop me and I pinned her down, and told her to be a good little witch. Then she just laid there and took it. I almost drained her, but I stopped myself. She tasted too sweet, too spicy, too untainted to just let it be a one time thing. I'm hooked, and I'm under her spell. I need her. Everyday.

I really fucked up!

* * *

"Hey." She says nervously.

"Morning." He seems skeptical of her nervousness, wondering if she knows what he did.

"So, what are we making for breakfast today?"

"You thought I was kidding about vampcakes Bonbon? I'm making that and you can make the bacon."

"Okay." She says smiling and not giving him any eye contact. She's nervous around him, and he senses it.

"So, how are you feeling today, my little witch? Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. I did, I actually slept really well. I feel refreshed today and ready for whatever the day brings."

"Alright, so what shall we do today? We can work on magic in the woods, we can pick a book and do some reading and discussion, I know you like that. We can also go to the museum, you've been asking about that. Or we can walk to the falls, and just talk."

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Going to the falls and talking?"

"Yes."

He was shocked and somewhat intimidated by her emissions. "Okay, we can cook and eat and then we can get ready to head out to the falls."

They cook together in a more quiet manner today and just seem to enjoy knowing the other is there. Their comfort level with one another has really grown, they almost have a routine of an older married couple.

Once they finish eating they each go to their rooms and get ready to head out for their walk to the falls.

Bonnie feels nervous about being especially alone with Damon, but she is allowing herself to be much more comfortable around him, because he is all she has. Damon is also feeling nervous but ready to see what the day brings.

Sometime later...

"So, is it normal to have a dream that possibly felt real?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, I wonder if I have control over my mental state of mind when I am sleeping."

"You're a witch. You can control other people's dreams if you wanted."

"I'm no longer magical though." She says with an "oh well" sort of vibe.

"You are magical still, trust me." He says knowing he's tasted her blood while she's slept the past few days,

"What makes you say that?"

"I can smell it in your blood."

"What does magic smell like Damon?"

"It's smells like power."

"I smell powerful, Damon?"

He smiles, "It's hard to explain. When you've been around it as long as I have, the actual smell of magic becomes synonymous with power, and you relate the smell to it. Bonnie you smell like a woman with so much power you have no idea how to tame it. It makes you a dangerous liability."

"Why is that?"

"Well your power can be divided into types, and some types of magic are controlled by emotions strictly. You have a problem turning off your emotions when you are using magic sometimes, which can be both beautiful and disastrous Bonnie."

"I think magic should be controlled by emotions, it makes it more meaningful."

"There doesn't always have to be meaning, Bonnie. Sometimes magic requires a necessary action, without too much thought, the rawness of that, makes the magic become an entity to be controlled by the action."

Bonnie can see how Damon's words are meaningful to how she uses her magic, and she realizes that maybe she really puts too much emotion behind her use of magic. "How do you suppose I don't allow my emotions to be involved, Damon. Everything I do, involves my emotion, it's who I am."

"Maybe you need to learn how to make a move without your emotions, take a chance on being reckless sometime, and enjoy it."

"Like you, Damon? I'm not ready to make mistakes that cause stress and pain for other people. I can't do what you do. I have this thing called a conscious, it's not so easy for me."

"That's why you have so much tension in your life, you over think, and over analyze everything. You find yourself being a martyr, and a self loathing loner."

Her feelings were hurt by his words but she knew he was right. She puts her head down and has no idea how to combat his words.

"Im not trying to hurt your feelings Bonnie, I'm being honest because I actually care. I don't want to see you continuously sacrificing yourself for us. For them, for me. Anyone."

People don't say things like that to Bonnie. No one cares enough to notice what her sacrifices do to her, what they mean for her. Bonnie looks at Damon then looks away thinking about what he said and figuring if she'll ever be able to implement his entire thought process to her life. She stands up from her sitting position and walks closer to the water. She just stares out at the water, imagining the calmness that the water naturally takes on, and how when there is a storm the water frenzies. She knows that no matter what, the water will flow and do its job, but when it's storming and frenzied it's more beautiful yet more disastrous. Just like Damon's words about her. She begins to understand it, no one puts things into perspective the way Damon does.

He watches her, watching the water.

"Do you see how the falls are a perfect metaphor for you?"

She nods her head as a tear drop or two stream down her cheek.

He walks over to the emotional little witch.

"Why are you crying?"

Bonnie shakes her head. Trying to avoid opening up.

"Hey," he grabs slightly at her, she looks at him. "You don't have to feel embarrassed by me, or judged, I'm the most emotional man you've ever met, making decisions based on my emotions, and I too am disastrous. I don't think you realize how much alike we are Bonnie. I may be a little more reckless... Okay a lot more. But you and I operate off of the same thing, protecting those we love, which makes us emotional, because sometimes we think they are all that matters. To the point we forget we exist also."

Bonnie holds herself and looks up at the sky willing her tears to stay trapped behind her eyes. It's feeling impossible at this moment. She turns to look at him allowing all of her emotion to hit her in front of him. She no longer cares because, he's all she has right now.

"Damon, I'm sorry for ever making you feel less than me. You didn't deserve my aggressive words all these years. I'm such a bitch! I realize now that my emotions get the best of me, and yes. I am alone. I don't know if I'll ever love someone the right way. You know? What are Jeremy and I? It's not a love with equally requited. I have caught myself here, going back and fourth bout Jeremy. That's why I never speak of him. I mean, I loved him, I think. I have made major sacrifices for him, which includes giving my life. I think Jeremy loves me, but only the way he knows how. Like a boy. I'm far beyond needing the love of a boy, because a boy can't handle all I have to give. I just think I'm better off alone. My love is far too passionate. My love is so desperate for his acceptance. I shouldn't have to need his acceptance. The person who I am meant to be loved by, will love me and ALL of my deep, dark, dangerously powerful love."

When Bonnie became vulnerable in that moment with Damon, he realized too well, how much they had in common. He knew she was in search of what he was in search of, and he knew she needed someone like him, but all he could keep telling himself was, how she's Elena's best friend. How could the love of his life, be best friends with his soulmate.

Damon was fighting the urge to hold Bonnie. Then he too realized, they were all _they_ had. He grabbed her and held her tightly to him. When he felt she was relaxed enough in his arms he cupped her face and told her, "You deserve better than baby Gilbert. I'm not saying that because I don't like him as a person. I'm saying that because I don't like him for you, I don't even see how he got lucky enough to get you."

Bonnie looks up at Damon with welded tears, gut wrenching heart ache, and he wanted more than anything to kiss her, fill her emptiness with him. He just knew that as hard as he fought for Elena, Bonnie wouldn't take him seriously. They were both undeniably loyal to her. The more Damon thought about it the more he realized the Gilbert siblings were a lot alike, in taking for granted these two tormented souls. He couldn't kiss her, but he could tell her something that he knew she would have no choice but to take with great merit, "Bonnie, I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you, I would not rather be here, with any other person other than you. Not Elena, not even Stefan. I was meant to be here with you, and we were meant to be here together. If this is my undead life's end, I'm happy it's spent getting to know you."

"Damon, you don't have to say that."

"I do, you should know how phenomenal you are. How lucky a person is to be in your presence. I'm angry at myself for not acting on instinct when I met you. You deserved a chance, a fair chance. Bonnie you are a beautiful woman." He says this as he holds her face in his hands, and he is getting in incredibly close proximity of her face with his. He is staring at her with such intensity she feels his soul connecting with hers. Part of her is frightened and part of her is helplessly open to his touch.

"What the hell am I thinking? I can't do this. I can't keep doing this." Damon says to himself getting extremely emotional with his little witch. "Damnit. Bonnie, I want to... I should just-"

Bonnie is staring at Damon in bewilderment, and wondering why he seems perplexed by himself.

"Damon? Damon what's wrong?"

"I just, Bonnie, you are making this impossible. I've got to get away from you okay. I'm sorry I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I have to go somewhere for a while, okay? I'll meet you back at the boarding house later. I need to think about somethings and I really can't, or shouldn't be around you right now."

"Damon, what did I do? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all crazy and emotional, okay, don't leave me. Not right now. Whatever it is I'll stop talking okay. I'll walk walk ten feet behind you."

"Ah. Bonnie, I can't I have to go somewhere to think, please. I will meet you back at the boarding house. I promise."

"Damon..." But it was too late he sped off. Bonnie stayed there and cried about ten minutes then she got herself together and headed back to the boarding house. By the time she got back there was no sight of Damon. She just let it be. She calmed down. She didn't stay angry with him. She went straight to her room and took a shower then she got comfortable, in her usual braless top and shorts. She stayed in her room and listened to the CD player. Eventually she thought herself to sleep.

She awoke sometime later to find one Elder Salvatore standing at the foot of her bed watching her sleep in full vampire mode. His eyes, blood shot with black veins, his fangs ascended and her blood dripping down his mouth.

Bonnie was frightened, because he didn't appear to be done with her.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading(:**


	3. Alone and He's in Control

_*** Read summery so there's no confusion please - NOT CANON**_

 _ *** not beta'd**_

 _ *** Some revelations here, Please enjoy lovely readers**_

 _ **btw I will be getting back to my other stories this week. Promise (:**_

* * *

Bonnie awoke sometime later to find one Elder Salvatore standing at the foot of her bed watching her sleep in full vampire mode. His eyes, blood shot with black veins, his fangs ascended and her blood dripping down his mouth.

Bonnie was frightened, because he didn't appear to be done with her.

"D-Damon?" She sits up fearful of what ever he is capable of. "Hey, are you okay? What are you doing in my room?" She backs up to the head of her bed. She starts feeling on her body for a bite mark, not her neck, not her wrist. Her breast! There was blood dripping down her left breast. "Oh my gawd! Damon what did you do? DAMON!" When she looked up he looked possessed. She tried to take off of the bed but she had to keep her eyes on him or she'd miss any move he made to her.

 ** _30 minutes Ago..._**

Damon was headed back to the boarding house. He had calmed down and was ready to talk to Bonnie in a more level headed manner. When he got there to talk to her he found she had fallen asleep listening to Nirvana's Nevermind album. She had forgone In Utero, because her current state of mind could relate to the Nevermind album more. Either way, he walked in with every intention of talking with her about why he freaked out. Until he got the terrible idea to enter her dreams and see what she was dreaming about.

It didn't sit well with him.

Damon was plagued with visions of Bonnie and Jeremy. Not necessarily doing anything inappropriate either, but the idea that Bonnie was thinking about Jeremy made Damon beyond angry.

 _Bonnie laughing. Jeremy laughing. Walking to classes, holding hands._

 _'I love you Bons.'_

 _'_ _Love you too Jer.'_

 _'_ _Bons, I want to go study, if you know what I mean.'_

 _'Jer, you know I can't, I have to meet Elena and everyone at the boarding house. Damon called for this meeting.'_

 _'Screw Damon. That prick! He can go hell for All I care. I don't like you hanging around him Bons.'_

 _'You lived with him Jer, why all of a sudden is there a problem?'_

 _'Since I think there's too much of you and him working together.'_

 _'Come on Jer, you know there will NEVER be anything between me and Damon. He's a homocidal, jackass. Plus he's your sisters boyfriend, my best friends boyfriend, we've come to respect one another's care for her. He and I have an understanding of respect.'_

 _'Just so much as he realizes you are mine, and not his, and you never will be. I think he needs to hear you say it so he gets the picture that you are my girlfriend, not HIS LITTLE WITCH!'_

 _'Jer, Damon and I are friends and that's all we'll ever be. Stop worrying about it.'_

 _'Okay, now let's go pretend to study I'm tired of talking about Salvatore, I wanna take your clothes off of you, right now. I missed you today.' They make it to her dorm room and then Jeremy starts fondling Bonnie's breast._

Them second Damon sees Jeremy's mouth on Bonnie's left breast he steps out of the dream, and is fuming. Because even though it wasn't real, seeing it made his blood boil, at both Jeremy, and Bonnie for not defending him. No matter how unreal it all was. His emotions were invested in her dream as if it was real, as if she betrayed him with her own boyfriend. He deserts her a few hours ago at the falls, and he has the nerve to be angry with Bonnie for dreaming of her own boyfriend. What has gotten into him, why is Damon in possessive mode, of this woman whom he has not staked any claim on? This woman who makes him fear his human feelings for her? He looks at Bonnie after coming out of her dream then he looks at her beautiful braless form, and how she tortures him with her body on a daily basis. He is having a hard time controlling his demon right now, after her dream he feels betrayed by Bonnie, and wants to make Bonnie pay for it. He looks again at her braless chest, and remembers, how Jeremy put his mouth on Bonnie's left breast, and in his mind at that moment, it was _his breast,_ and _HIS WITCH!_ How dare Jeremy be condescending with his words to Bonnie against Damon? After he let that little prick live at the boarding house. _It's not real Damon, it's not real._ Fuck that. He couldn't make himself believe that right now. _Her left breast, he touched it, wipe his smell off of her._ That was all Damon could think of. Damon took Bonnie's left breath into his mouth and made her feel whatever she was feeling in her dream. He would finish what Jeremy started.

Damon took his jacket off and made himself comfortable in top of _her, HIS WITCH!_ Those words kept repeating themselves in his head. _HIS WITCH, BONNIE WAS_ **HIS WITCH!** Even baby Gilbert knew, and couldn't handle it. Bonnie was actively dreaming, and Damon was making her desires were met, only by him. Damon put his fingers inside of _his witch,_ he listened to her moan, he felt her get wet, he made her want his touch. "You belong to me little witch, you are mine. I don't care about Gilbert, or anyone else for that matter, you belong to me, do you understand me Bonnie?"

Bonnie replies to him in her unconscious as if she knows he is there? "Yes." She moaned as his fingers continued working their magic inside of her.

"Yes? Yes who?" He worked his fingers harder.

"Yes Damon." She moaned out, and he just watched her beautiful face.

"Who do you belong to witch?"

"I belong to you, I'm yours."

"Say it to me, say it as if baby Gilbert was standing here, how would you tell him?"

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I belong to Damon. I'm his. _IM **HIS** LITTLE WITCH!"_

"Yes! _MINE!" He says rubbing every memory out of her with each circular motion of his thumb on her._

"You will never dream about Jeremy again, little witch _. You will always only, dream about me!"_ He said it as if he were compelling her. But he can't compel Bonnie right? She's a witch. And witches can't be compelled.

The conversation they had that day spoke volumes.

 ** _"Just wondering, I wonder if I have control over my mental state of mind when I am sleeping."_**

 ** _"You're a witch. You can control other people's dreams if you wanted."_**

 ** _"I'm no longer magical though." She says with an "oh well" sort of vibe._**

 ** _"You are magical still, trust me." He says knowing he's spent the last few nights tasting her blood while she slept._**

Damon was aware that a conscious Bonnie had problems with her magic, because it relied on her control over her mind which she was having troubles with, but her dream control was a different story. Her unconscious mind was still just as powerful as Bonnie with powers, and Damon being the sneaky, underhanded, calculated man he is, found a way to control _HIS WITCH_ five nights ago when he began taking her blood, unbeknownst to her. He was able to tap into her own mind control, and use it against herself, during her unconscious state, to help control her during her conscious state. Which is why she never remembered seeing Damon in her room at night, or she thought she was dreaming. When she was in a deep enough sleep he could control her unconscious and subconscious mind. Something similar to sleep walking, only they did _other things._

" _I'm going to take your blood now little witch, okay?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Be a good little witch and lay there and take it!"_

 _"I will."_

 _"I'm going to start by taking Jeremy's stench off of you."_

 _"Okay_." Bonnie lifted her top off and exposed her bare breast to him.

Damon just about collapsed, but he took her left breast into his mouth and proceeded to erase her lasting memories of Jeremy. He took her left breast into his mouth working his wicked tongue and caressed her right breast with his hand only, using the other hand to finish what it started inside of her. She moaned his name, she sang his praises, she pulled at his hair with her hands, and all of it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to have to sink his teeth into her breast, but he needed to remove every memory of Jeremy from her thoughts, so when her pleasures became uncontrollable beneath him, he sank his teeth into her until her velvety thick blood started flowing into his mouth, down his throat and saturating his body with her hot, warm, magical blood. Damon was having a hard time controlling his demon. He wanted to take her body, he wanted to fuck her mercilessly, but even he knew that he had to maintain some boundaries with her. So he left it at blood lust for now. Which is what his hunger for her could be described as. And it was violently taking over him, every night, his thirst for _her, HIS WITCH!_ He was becoming so hooked on her he refused to share her with anyone, dream or not; he was feeling possessive and reckless. He needed to figure out how to tame his need for her.

As Damon continued draining Bonnie of her blood and making it pleasurable for her, she began to get frenzied over his touch, and her magic stirred, and Bonnie began to get tightening in her stomach, and she was on the verge of erupting to his blood sucking touch. Bonnie's magic was trying to surface in her body and as she came, she accidentally gave Damon an aneurism. When he jumped up holding his head, yelling she started to become conscious of her actions. She sat up in her bed to see a dark shadowy figure. As the moonlight hit his face she was staring at one Elder Salvatore standing at the foot of her bed watching her sleep in full vampire mode. His eyes, blood shot with black veins, his fangs ascended and her blood dripping down his mouth.

Bonnie was frightened, because he didn't appear to be done with her.

 ** _Present moment._**

"D-Damon?" She sits up fearful of what ever he is capable of. "Hey, are you okay? What are you doing in my room?" She backs up to the head of her bed. She starts feeling on her body for a bite mark, not her neck, not her wrist. Her breast! "Oh my gawd! Damon what did you do? DAMON!" When she looked up he looked possessed. She tried to take off of the bed and she had to keep her eyes on him or she'd miss any move he made to her.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

Bonnie gave herself 5 seconds to get it together, so she turned the light on and he was gone. No sight of him and she looked down and her breast was fine all of a sudden.

"What the heck is happening? I know I'm not crazy. I know what I saw, what I felt!" She exclaims to herself out loud. She looked under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom. No sign of him. But her shirt was off, that meant something right?

A confused Bonnie chalked it up to thinking it was another one of her many dreams of Damon. She felt embarrassed and now she had to go to bed all sorts of confused.

 _May 10, 1994 Day Thirty_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Something is weird in the air today. I can't put my finger on it, but it's almost like a dark energy. I haven't felt this yet, but it's surrounding me. I think I may be channeling some type of darkness due to my emotional state. I actually had a dream Damon attacked me. I know he wouldn't attack me, so I'm feeling guilty about that. But I did wake up shirtless last night, and it wasn't hot, I don't even know how it happened. I haven't left my room today. Damon left me at the falls last night and I am too embarrassed to face him. I don't even want to think about having a talk with him about what happened. I'm not really mad anymore about it, but just hurt, because i don't know where we went wrong yesterday or what I did wrong. I remember opening up to him about some things that had been plaguing me, and it felt great to finally get those thoughts of Jeremy out of my head. It kind of solidified me moving on, and being over him.

Last nights dream felt real again. I'm wondering if my mind is signaling something to me. These thoughts of Damon are taking over. I've been here a month with him, sans Elena. Having got to know another side of him has really made me feel better about being here with him over anyone else. Yesterday he made mention of some things in regards to me and it made me feel good about myself. It shocked me to hell to hear the words come from Damon. No one has ever said the things Damon says to me. No one has ever opened me up the way he has. I feel like a little school girl around him though. It's embarrassing. I feel as though I have this need for him. An actual _need_ for his presence. But...I'm not ready to see him today though. I just need some time to myself. Surely he can understand it, because he needed that time last night. Hell for all I know, he may still be away. I haven't left the room since I got back. Nirvana is still playing on the CD player. Who knew CD players had a repeat button? I think I want to hear some throwback Mariah Carey today. Yea, that's it. I need a little Mariah in my life.

 **Damon's POV**

 _I JUST CAN'T STOP!_ Bonnie is too addicting, and I can't stop. I've been asking myself all night what could be different with Bonnie and I, and Elena and I... I can't quite figure it out. I mean I see some differences, but why is my desire for Bonnie's blood turning into almost a blood lust desire? It's more than a craving, its a burning, it's a need. It's not just her blood it's her body, it's her mind. I want it all. I have to have all of her. With Elena, I have this urge to have her around. When Elena is in my presence, I have to claim her, let everyone know she's mine. With Bonnie, I can't explain it, the passion is becoming unbearable. Being away from her, feels unnatural. It feels like she is supposed to be with me, like she is a part of me. It wasn't this way in the beginning. Although there was always something about Bonnie, that drew me to her, it wasn't so magnetic. Is it her blood? Elena's blood doesn't do this? Or maybe Elena's blood does this to someone else. I don't know.

I'm battling myself while dealing with Bonnie. It's as if there is two of me wanting different things. Something inside of me, will not accept anyone other than Bonnie, not right now. And not because it's just us here, because I had desire for Elena up until five days ago when I started drinking Bonnie's blood, now I can't pull those feelings out if I tried. I can't control the vampire in me when it comes to Bonnie, he wants ever single part of her to himself, and I am battling him, because I really care for her, and if I can make an honest man out of myself for Bonnie, then I will. As long as I can keep the demon inside of me in control, I want to love her, I really do. But he wants to possess her, and claim her in her entirety. She is not the kind of woman for possessing.

Last night, I about lost control with Bonnie. I saw red and I can't explain the situation in any details. All I can say is I was divided, part of me wanted to pleasure her, part of me wanted to punish her. I almost got carried away and her magic protected her, because I got an aneurism of a lifetime. That, is the first aneurism, I can say I was grateful for. I'm not sorry for touching her, I wish I could do that again. Her body accepted me and her tight pussy hugged my fingers with complete acceptance. She juiced for me within minutes, and when I got back to my room, my fingers tasted like her, and they still do right now. She hasn't come down for breakfast, but I have enough of her to last a few hours. But I'll be seeing her again tonight. I have no choice. I need her, and I felt her need for me.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I'm feeling a bit weird right now. Whatever this darkness is, it's making me feel the need to be near Damon. Or maybe it's not the darkness drawing me to him. Maybe there's a darkness because I'm not near him. I wish I could understand what is happening today. I can't even talk to Damon about it because of all of the weirdness that happened yesterday when he left me. I've been racking my brain about what possibly went wrong. I'm thinking that all of my talk about Jeremy made him come to some realizations about Elena. He really misses her, and I feel like a terrible friend for not being able to fix this mess. At the same time, a small selfish part of me, enjoys having him to myself. More of a reason I need to get him home to her. I think I'm just having these feelings because it's just the two of us stuck here together. Yea, that's it. I'll keep telling myself that. When he's not near me, I don't miss his smell, his sound , or his smirk. I need to continue sitting in my room. I have a lot to think about.

 **Damon's POV**

Where the hell is she? She hasn't left her room all day. she's driving me crazy. But I'm sure she knows what she's doing to me. She tortures me everyday. Her tiny shorts, her braless breast, her lip biting, her girly giggles, her neck. I should go knock on her door, make sure she's ok. No I will just be patient with her. She deserves space after what I did to her last night. But I just want to see her face, hear her voice, make her laugh. He tunes his sound in to her and hears her say she's _thirsty._ He broke his vow to give her space. He took her some water and knocked on the door.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie jumps at the knock, looking at the door and pausing a minute she speaks quietly.

"Come in."

At first Damon hesitates out of nervousness, but then he opens the door slowly. She's dressed in some denim short overalls, and a tank top and she's barefoot with the exception of socks. Her feet were cold. He knows because her feet are always cold.

"Hey you haven't been downstairs to eat. I thought I'd bring you some water and I thought maybe you'd like a BLT I used some of the left over bacon from Breakfast, since you never came down."

"Yea, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No worries you don't owe me an explanation." He smirks with understanding. "I'll go ahead and give you some space. If you need anything, just call me."

"Okay." She wanted so badly to ask him to stay and sit with her, and talk to her. Her favorite part of the day were their morning conversations. She felt thrown off and lonely today, and wanted nothing more than to have him near her. But something inside of her couldn't do it. She was being stubborn to protect her feelings. "Thanks Damon."

He wanted to ask if she was okay, but he knew he didn't have the right after he left her last night. So he smiled at her and said, "You're welcome Bonbon."

He hesitates to walk out, she hesitates to stop him, and eventually after about 15 seconds of too much hesitation they went their separate ways. Bonnie's heart broke, because she felt conflicted, feeling these strong feelings towards her best friends boyfriend. She knew the idea of loving him, made her wrong anyway, anyone could look at it. She never wanted to be that girl. So she opted to ignore her growing feelings for this frightening man. He eased his way into her heart and her mind, against her better judgement, and she had no choice but to allow him inside, because he was all she had. It made her ask herself _Why she never saw him in this way sooner. Why it had to be Elena? Then why it had to ALWAYS be Elena?_ She was beginning to sound bitter, so she stopped questioning herself.

Damon wanted so badly to open the door and he didn't. He saw something in her eyes that wanted him to stay but he realized he really has to give her space. Especially if he was going to make entering her room an every night occurrence. Did he feel bad about entering her sub-conscious mind and controlling her? No, it was the _ONLY way he could have his LITTLE WITCH_ right now _._ He would do this until he was brave enough to talk to her and tell her how he feels. However, he really had to keep the Vampire in check, before he hurt Bonnie in a regrettable way. The blood lust in his Demon was becoming unrecognizable. He had to work overtime to keep it in check.

 **Later that night...**

Damon, dressed in just black pajama pants and no shirt waits until Bonnie's heart rate has been at rest for at least two hours. He walks over to her room, knocks quietly then waits, no sound. He opens the door and walks over to her resting body. The smell of her blood wakes up the demon inside of him, his teeth ascend and he climbs on top of her comfortably.

" _Little Witch Little Witch?"_ He whispers in her ear. He nips at her ear until she opens her eyes.

" _Hey."_ She smiles.

 _"Are you READY for me?"_ His blood shot eyes glaring at her in a predatorial way _._

She nods her head then bites her bottom lip.

" _I've been thirsting for you all day."_ He says sniffing her skin. _"And your braless... Just like I like."_ He runs his teeth along her skin.

He runs his teeth along her her neck, down her clavicle, and gently over both of her breasts, gliding down her stomach, he stops and looks up at her with his blood shot eyes. " _I'll let you pick the place little witch, just tell me when to stop."_

She nods her head. His teeth keep trailing her skin over her womanhood, over to her hip, and as he moves towards her inner thigh she says, " _Right there."_

 _"_ Okay." He says with his mouth parked over her inner most thigh. " _You tell me what you want. With your own mouth. Tell me who you belong to, and what you want."_

He keeps breathing and hovering over her thigh and her moaning volume increases. He lets his tongue tickle her inner most thigh near her womanhood, driving her crazy. " _I'm waiting little witch."_ He says, while his insatiable tongue keeps tickling her.

 _"I'm yours Damon, I belong to you! Please bite me. BITE ME NOW!"_ She moans out.

That's all it took. He smiled wickedly and sank his teeth viciously into her meaty thigh.

She screamed, and they both closed their eyes and got lost in desire.

* * *

 **A/N How about that? Is Damon a good or a bad guy? What'd you guys think?**


	4. Alone and in a Coffin

**A/N I hated not seeing Bonnie on tvd last night. on the other hand Enzo looked good taking charge, I was definitely feeling the way he was portrayed, and the way he got in his feels for Bonnie. Damnit, they got my witch about to be sick on Reynas blood. Curse that freaking huntress. Okay. Enough rant. I hope you like this update.**

 **Unbeta'd on my tablet, I apologize for mistakes now.**

 **Plz enjoy Bamon**

* * *

 _May 10, 1994, Day Forty_

 **Bonnie's POV**

We never really talked about why Damon left the falls that night. We just kind of gave each other some much needed space the past ten days. We spoke every day, but we were really very distant the first couple of days. The past week we started picking an activity to do every night. It's a way to keep us grounded, and from going insane. We have been having fun with it. We played twister, don't ask how. We played Super Nintendo. We played charades. We played go fish, and connect four on the same night. We try to watch a movie every night. One night, we played hide and go seek. Which was probably the most fun I had in a long time. We have yet to ballroom dance, he said he'd teach me, as soon as he found the perfect record. I'd like to talk him into karaoke, but he swears he'd die first. News Flash buddy, we are dead, sort of.

By the way, the dream with Damon haven't stopped. They come faithfully every night, and I actually look forward to them. I feel like I am having a secret affair with the twin of Damon Salvatore. It makes it easier to be around him, and it also makes me feel really bad having this naughty secret. I haven't told him about it, and I don't think I will, that is pretty embarrassing. It makes me look forward to my sleep.

 **Damon's POV**

If she ever asked me why I left the falls that night, I would be honest with her. I have done enough secrecy with drinking her blood every night, and eliciting a secret affair with her unconscious self. Although, I will say, I have not penetrated Bonnie. I haven't forced myself on her. I just drink her blood, and if she asks me to make her feel good, then I oblige. Which is usually just a little bit touching here and there. I don't overdo it. She wakes up happy every day, so I don't think what I am doing is wrong. Besides, her moans make me feel appreciated.

Bonnie and I started playing games this week. Every night we pick a game to play and we have at it. Then we watch a movie. My favorite game so far was a tie between twister and Hide and go seek. I never got to get into any compromising positions with Twister, but… Bonnie was wearing her "barely there" shorts and her tank top. She had on a bra, but it was a sports bra, which isn't the same as a bra, so I still got a show. I think she knows I look now; I think she wants me too. I look and I have no shame. Since I have started drinking from Bonnie, her confidence has really boosted. I think she credits that to her "dreams." Her breast have gotten a little bigger also. I think they are filling with blood. I can tell because her veins have gotten thicker and they are more prominent under her skin now. And the kicker, there's one very thick vein in particular, that goes all the way from her left nipple, to her neck just behind her ear. I have no idea why such a vein would be placed so pronounced for me, only to stare at it and nothing more. Even though I only bit her that one time on the breast, I have reason to believe that her bigger breasts are for my feeding. I have been tempted, but I will leave it alone for as long as I can.

 _May 10, 1994, Day Forty- Five_

 **Bonnie's POV**

He's my best friend. The thing is, Damon and I just work. We butt heads, and we defy what a relationship between a witch and a vampire should be, but we make it work. My morning conversations are slowly becoming my second favorite part of the day. Every night we do something to help our bond. Sometimes I go to his bedroom and we watch movies. He'll make popcorn, and I will pick the movie. So today at the video Store I grabbed the most popular Vampire movie of the nineties. Which name shall remain anonymous, because Damon, hates cliché's. Go figure. When I first saw the movie a few years back, before I had any clue that Vampires were real, I was kind of captivated by the love story between Lestat and Louie. Then the Love story between Louie and Claudia.

Vampires, for being so grim, dark, and evil beings, are so passionately enthralled into a life for being in love with the idea of love. Vampires are passionate and compelling creatures. I couldn't help but to get turned on. Not in a sexy way, but in a feeling of immense closeness to the loneliness of the characters. I wanted to hold Brad Pitt. His scenes sometimes made me cry thinking of Damon. The two main characters were Damon and Stefan. Only the bond of brothers could never be broken. I couldn't figure out who was Tom's character though. They have both been volatile at one point or the other. But my gut actually went with Stefan. Call me crazy, but after spending this time with Damon, and knowing that Stefan is a Ripper, I can't help but make the comparisons that way. Somehow being thrown in this mix of the Prison world, Damon said I felt like his Claudia. I laughed, and told him, I could never see him as a father figure. He said it was okay, and told me to look at it as more of a maker, and his progeny. My maker? Hmm. Imagine, if I ever let Damon turn me. He'd be a part of me forever. It could never happen. So maybe that makes Elena his Claudia. Nah. He never spoke of her anymore. It was weird, when I brought her up to him, it was almost as if he quickly changed the subject. I tried to keep focusing on the movie and I noticed at one point into the movie, Damon watched me the entire time I watched this scene, captivated by its purpose. I know he watched me and it was uncomfortable for me because I hate when people stare at me, but I could tell he was interested in trying out what I was so captivated by. The thought of it made me freak out, made me feel claustrophobic. I wasn't sure it was something I would even let myself think about past five seconds.

 **Damon's POV**

It's official, Bonnie Bennett knows more about me than any other person on the planet. With the exception of Stefan. She has quickly replaced both Enzo and Alaric in the friend department. I mean, they are still there, but on level of closeness and trust, I'd say it goes, Bonnie, Alaric, Enzo. Enzo is a love hate thing anyway. Well, I guess all of my friendships start out that way. Something is different about Bonnie, she has this pull on me, and I fight her off but her mind is strong. I am weak when it comes to Bonnie. I know I seem strong, but it is the best way to hold my ground with her. I am a predator, that is for sure. I love meeting her in her room at night and doing those things to her. It's about the most control I have with her. During the day, she just wiggles her little nose and I do her bidding. Psh, and she thinks she is powerless here. Yeah, right. If that were the case she wouldn't get everything and anything out of me. The fact that I let her get that movie today. That cliché of a depiction of someone like me. That movie. I almost regretted it the second I let her get it, until I watched her while she watched it. She connected herself emotionally with the characters somehow. I don't know how women do that, but she did it. I watched her as she felt their pain, shed a couple tears, and became infatuated with that depiction of this lifestyle. A particular portion she watched, I could tell she wondered if it could really be possible. I thought, there is no better way than to show her.

"We can do that. You and I." Damon says.

"What? No way. I don't think I can. I would freak out."

"Even if I am in there with you?"

"Yes, that will make it even worse. The space will feel as though it is closing in on us and I might just freak out so much I freak you out."

"You could never do that little witch."

"I don't know. It is a very scary notion."

"Look at how easily they do it. I'd love for you to spend a night in a coffin with me. I think it would be a good way to spend our bonding time. We bond every night, we've done some interesting things, but that, that will be an amazing experience to share with you."

Just as he said that, the two characters in the movie shared a tender moment. Bonnie gulped and tried to cover her nervousness. She got goose bumps and Damon noticed.

"Hey" he said quietly. "We don't have to do it tonight. Give yourself a day to prepare okay. We can do it tomorrow. I promise I will make you feel safe, and I will keep you from being afraid."

"I don't know Damon. I think us being that close will create some uncomfortable feelings."

Damon scoots himself closer to Bonnie on the bed, as in his body against hers. She is laying on her stomach; he is laying on his side. He pushes his front against her side and then asks her, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Damon, you are very close in proximity to me."

"It'll be like that in the coffin. If you can handle this little Bon, you can handle the coffin. I promise you."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, smiles and lets him have this win. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"This is going to be a good bonding experience Bonnie. I would never let anyone get into a coffin with me."

"Except maybe Elena."

Damon stared at Bonnie as if she ruined a moment for him, but then he quickly says, "Well, Elena isn't here, you are. So I guess it wasn't meant to be that way right? It was meant to be you and I trying this."

"Yeah, besides you and Elena would probably just have sex." Bonnie laughs and Damon didn't think it was funny.

"Bonnie, for some reason you bring up Elena an awful lot. I mean more than usual. Is there something I am missing here?"

"Like what?"

"I mean; you bring Elena up to me as if you want to remind me of her. I get it she existed, or she exists on the other side. I am not worried about her. I am not thinking about her. As a matter of fact, I am so content with everything, that I don't really have the urge to think about or talk about Elena. I live here now, with you. You and I are in this together. So I'd much rather talk about you and what's going on with you then to talk about her."

"Sorry, I just thought that you wanted me to always remind you of her, you know so we don't forget. So we don't decide one day to remain content, here."

"But I am. Honestly Bonnie, I am content with being here. Are you not?"

"It's just us, Damon."

"So what. I have been around almost 200 years, I have come to realize that everyone will come and go. And if we are lucky, someone might stick around for an eternity."

"What happens if we never leave Damon? Then I will eventually die. You want to be here alone? For eternity."

He never thought about it that way. "Bonnie, you and I will tackle that issue when it becomes one, okay. Until then, I am asking you to enjoy life with me. Let's not even try for a while okay. It is stressful. Let's just enjoy it here, and let's just stop worrying about going home for now. This is my home. Here with you."

"Okay Damon."

Damon smiles at Bonnie and she wrinkles her face at him. As the movie starts to come to an end, Bonnie falls asleep with only about 2 minutes left til it is over. She fell asleep leaning on Damon. At some point during the movie, when they began talking about staying in 1994, Damon sat up and leaned against his head board of his bed, he pulled Bonnie to his chest and laid her back onto him. Damon was a person who's love language was definitely touch. Touch was a big deal for him. That is part of the reason he went in her room every night. The feel of her warm blood and skin sated his contentment. He was afraid to move her. He had two options. He could take her to her room and proceed to feed from her like always, or he could allow her to sleep right where she is. He wouldn't feed from her if she stayed in her position. He would just lie back and hold her all night, which he prefers to do. Because at least then, he could hold her all night, and feel her skin against his, comforting him. She was wearing a tank top, and he was wearing a wife beater. He removed his shirt. Feeling her on his physical skin was the best cure to loneliness.

When it hit about three am, Bonnie woke up and sat on top of Damon, who was lying on his back still. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled all of her hair to one side of her neck. She was moving in her and Damon's nightly routine sub-consciously. His eyes fluttered opened, and in the dark room, all he could do was feel her on top of him, with her eyes searching for him. "Bonnie? What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to satisfy your thirst with my body. I waited a long time, I got tired of waiting."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to bite me, and fill yourself up. I want to nourish your body with my blood. I want to take care of you."

At that moment, Damon realized he couldn't keep doing this to her. He had to tell her the truth. Not tonight though. He would have his one night with her, holding her in his arms. All night, curing his loneliness. He's wanted to share a bed with her since he got there. Sleeping alone wasn't his favorite thing to do. He sat up and faced the little witch. "Bonnie, I love that you want to take care of my blood thirst. I just want to hold you tonight. Is that okay with you? Can I hold you wrapped up in my arms all night, until we are ready to get out of bed tomorrow?

She felt rejected. She was not aware the rules could change, after all it was a routine. He felt her distance her thoughts.

"Bonnie, It's not that I don't love your blood, because believe me I definitely do. I just really love being skin to skin with you. I think I might like the feel of your skin against mine, just as much, if not more than drinking from you. It makes me feel human."

"Okay Damon. We can do that." So with her shirt off and his off she lay on top of him. Just like that. She lay her chest and stomach to his and he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep, and he closed his eyes to her soft breathing, warm breath, and partial drool on his chest. Life in 1994 with Bonnie was easy. Why couldn't life have been this way with her since day one?

He was starting to feel as if things were too good to be true, and he was hoping trouble wasn't lurking around the corner.

 _May 10,1994, Day Forty – Six_

 **Bonnie's POV**

His body against mine felt good this morning. I woke up on top of him, and it felt so comforting. I haven't felt that since Jeremy. I use to love laying against Jeremy. He was so broad shouldered and so muscular and big around me. I loved feeling his arms around me. That is one thing for sure I can say about Jeremy, his protective hold was unrivaled. He held me in tight bear hugs all of the time, and feeling his chest pressed against whichever part of my body it was pressed against it felt good.

Then today waking up against Damon reminded me of that comfort I had once upon a time. The difference was, Damon didn't breath much and Jeremy was much warmer. But the contrast of mine and Damon's body temperature made it a different experience. Not better or worse, but different. I liked how cool his skin felt on mine. I guess it was preview to what it would be like in the coffin. I agreed to lay with Damon in the coffin for an entire day. 'I don't know what I was thinking or why I agreed to that. I can only tell you I am nervous as hell and I hope I don't freak out.

 **Damon's POV**

I woke up the happiest man. Something is going to go wrong, I can feel it. Bonnie and I have been doing great the past couple of weekns. This doesn't happen to me. Something bad is coming I can feel it. I have decided to tell her about my late night activities, when we get in the coffin tomorrow. This way we can face it together, and she can deal with me how she wants and neither of us can run away. I know I do things the selfish way, but my intentions are never terrible. At least they didn't start that way with her.

On a good note, waking up after sleeping an entire night with Bonnie on my chest, was the best feeling. There isn't much more I can say, I loved how warm she felt, and the rhythm of her heart beat is still in my head. What a beautiful sound, Bonnie Bennett's heart beat. She Made me feel human last night and I'm not sure I can let the feeling of her not being around forever go. I wouldn't let her leave me, I'd turn her. I would. Whether she liked it or not. If I can forgive Stefan, Bonnie can forgive me. It may take forever, but we will have forever.

 _May 10, 1994, Day Forty-Seven_

 **Bonnie's POV**

I had a dream just now for the first time, and it wasn't about Damon. It was kind of scary actually. There was a man in my dreams I had never met before, yet he knew of me. We didn't talk much, but he told me he was trying to help me. I was afraid to see what he wanted and at some point Damon woke me up and here I am. Getting ready to go to The crypt with Damon. I can't get that dream out of my head, and I am afraid to talk to Damon about it, because I may just be over thinking it all.

They do say, that witches dream mean something though. Almost certainly they can become predictions. If so, maybe we have an out. Although, I promised Damon I would stop trying for now, so I'd better keep this bit of information to myself.

 **Damon's POV**

I startled Bonnie out of her sleep. It made me wonder what she was dreaming about. This has been day two of me not trying to use her mind control against her. I really am trying to be better towards her. She doesn't deserve for me to lie to her. Now, I am wondering if I made the right choice. She seems shaken up from her dream, and I have no idea what it was about.

Luckily we are headed to the Crypt right now. An entire day of daylight saved for us to bond in the coffin. This is going to be new for me. I hate coffins, but the experience with someone else may make it easier. Bonnie has doubts about it, so I can't allow myself to. We'll see where this goes. I'm beginning to get nervous, being that close to her for twelve hours will either make me or break me.

 **Salvatore Crypt 5am**

Bonnie looks nervous, she watches every move Damon makes to get ready for the experience. He has a couple of bottle of water for Bonnie, but let's her know she should relieve herself in the woods right before they close the coffin.

"How come I have never seen this part of the Crypt before?" Bonnie asks, looking puzzled.

"Well, it was destroyed coming into the new century. This source of sunlight that enters the crypt defeats the purpose of the peaceful nature the crypt should have."

"Oh. Wow, this is beautiful though. It's got one of the greatest views of the sky."

"Okay, Bonnie we are going to do this like its the real deal. It's 5am, the moment the sun starts to peek through that opening in the crypt ceiling, we will close the coffin. I am removing my daylight ring and leaving it in the crypt. This coffin, lying under this crypt opening cannot open at all. This precise area of the crypt gets the most sunlight, so if the coffin opens, this beautiful face will probably melt off and you'll be stuck here alone forever. No pressure Bonbon, just do whatever it is you have to do in the next 15 minutes because we are laying in that coffin at 14 minutes from now and closing it not more than a minute later."

"Maybe you should at least keep the daylight ring inside the coffin in case of an emergency." Bonnie says

"Nah, I'll take my chances." He winks at her.

Bonnie looks around and decides now is the best time to step outside of the crypt to relieve herself in the woods. When she comes back Damon is shirtless.

"Damon why are you shirtless?"

"This isn't for me, it's for you believe it or not."

"Oh yea? Me." She says walking tears him biting her lip. "I have a hard time believing I need a shirtless vampire to be trapped with inside a coffin." Then she rolls her eyes.

"The truth is the temperature inside the coffin will become unbearable for you. Me being not only shirtless but naked, with the exception of boxer briefs will help keep your temperature low. And I suppose give you something nice and smooth to hold onto." He smirks.

"Aja. And that is the Damon Salvatore I know and love."

"Oh, you love me?"

"On a good day. If you're lucky."

"I'm feeling pretty lucky today."

She smiles at him.

"You might want to take off a couple layers of clothes."

"Really? Like what?"

"Just keep on the tank top and those barely there shorts."

"Damon, I'd be almost naked."

"Okay. Don't you trust me Bonnie?"

"I do, it's just we never actually discussed this aspect of it all."

While Damon starts striping down to his boxer briefs, Bonnie gets nervous and begins sweating. She's not even in the coffin yet. "Im only doing this for you. To keep you cool."

"Tell me again why we are doing this?"

"Our favorite movie, we are going to live like our theatrical counterparts, because bonding is what we do. You and I." He offers up an innocent smile, and looks ate her as if she's been given an offer she simply cannot refuse.

She can't help but to laugh. "You're incorrigible, and I have no idea why we are friends. But I'm not complaining. You keep me entertained."

After a few minutes Damon sits in the coffin waiting for her. "Bonnie come on we literally have less than a minute. I'm sorry I wasn't told I'd have to strip down or I would've warn more than boy shorts and a sports bra."

"I'm not complaining."

"Eyes up here Salvatore." She says pointing to her face.

She walks toward him and grabs his hands to help her up. But he avoids that, and just lifts her up pulling her inside and nestled her next to him.

The sunlight starts breaking the barriers of darkness and just as his arm grabs the coffin the light misses his skin; he closes the coffin swiftly.

"You almost got me burned little witch."

"I'm sorry."

They sat there a few minutes in silence. Unbelievable close to one another.

"You know when we talked this out we didn't think it through well enough, it's pitch black in here."

"I knew that Bonnie. I like the idea, it'll heighten every other sense."

"This will be quite a bonding experience. So what now?"

"We bond."

"It'll be kind of awkward if I'm facing the coffin and your behind me don't ya think?"

"Well I'm not complaining, but we can slowly turn you around."

Bonnie's back side was firmly pressed against Damon's front and he had his arm around her. He was prepared to sit that way a while if he had to, it would be the most comfortable way for the two of them to fit for the next 12 hours. Slowly they turned Bonnie's body around to face Damon's. Now they were facing one another. Slightly uncomfortable with Bonnie's knee almost hitting Damon's groin, and his body basically ate hers up.

"Damon, did you ever think you'd be doing this with anyone?"

"Honestly? No. I hate coffins. I'm claustrophobic!"

"What? Then why are we doing this so am I?"

"Too late now right? He said and she could feel him smirk. " I'm still a vampire you have any idea how many coffins I've been in? After a while you just train your mind to be okay with it, even if you aren't!"

"I suppose."

Bonnie and Damon spent a couple of hours just talking about nothing and laughing. After a little bit of that, they take a nap. Well Bonnie naps and Damon holds her against him. He just lies there doing his favorite thing. Holding her and smelling her. Her warm skin, her spicy blood, her tropical scented hair. As her body temperature increased, he pulled her closer to him to cool her down. The more he presses her to him the more he has to train his mind to focus on something else. The only thing that can cover his lustful thoughts and keep him from wanting to be sexual with her is focusing on her blood. It's the only stronger lust his body has. There was no way he was going to take Bonnie's blood in the coffin. Not unless she asked him to.

Damon's body and mind were in conflict. His thoughts were going to an unsavory place and she was going to be the victim of whatever came of it, he didn't think this part through. Her taking a nap would cease their conversation taking his mind to one of two places. He needed something now to get him out of his head. Just then Bonnie starts taking in her sleep.

He enters her dream unannounced.

 _Bonnie's looking at a light he can't see what's in it, but clearly she is speaking to someone. In another language. Latin Maybe? She looks concerned and she is questioning something. Damon tries to stay out of her line of sight. A set of hands are reaching through the light barrier for Bonnie's hands. She seems very cautious but she is contemplating taking the set of hands reaching for her. She walks in toward the light and lifts her hands._

 _"BONNIE NO!" Damon runs to Bonnie and grabs for her knocking them both out of the dream._

Bonnie's freaking out _. "_ Oh my God. Damon what was that. Did you see it too?"

 _"_ I did. What the hell Bonnie what was that? What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean, I didn't call to that presence whatever it was. It called to me."

"What do you mean how do you know?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but it happened last night also."

"Bonnie you have to tell me these things. We are in an alternate universe any strange occurrence or vision of someone else can seem natural but it can take us to another alternate world Bonnie. It's mind altering, we have to be very careful in the situation we are in. That light could have taken you away from me. For good!" He says freaking out. "Damnit Bonnie." His body feels tense and shaken and strangely warmer than normal.

"I'm sorry, Damon. Look at me. I know you can see me, even if I can't see you. I'm sorry. I should've told you. I won't keep another secret from you. I promise."

Her heartfelt words calmed him a little. She put her hand on his chest over his heart. "I wish I could feel the beat. Seems like it would be racing right now if I could feel it."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest firmly. He pressed it against his still beating heart and told her to focus on the sound. Her heightened sense would allow her to feel it.

"Oh my. I... Can... Feel... Your heart! Damon, your heart is beating lowly and slowly. I can actually feel it. It's the most beautiful feeling."

He smiles and she can feel that too.

"You smiled. I can feel that too. Your subtle movements effect every sound wave. It's amazing. You were right Damon." She tells him of his idea about the senses being heightened.

"Maybe one day, I'll be able to make you see me in here. It is possible."

"Wow, this is quite possibly one of the best ideas we've ever had."

"Yes, until you tried to dessert me. Please don't do that again, Bonnie. I'm going to have to keep monitoring your dreams because that wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"Damon you don't have to monitor me. I won't go to him."

"Him? He has a name?"

"Yes. He has a name, and he's not a light, he just tried to pull me into it."

"What? What's his name?"

"Malakai!"

"Malakai? He sounds like the gotdamn devil. Bonnie. Don't talk to him, stop talking to him. What if he's trying to pull you into hell or something?"

"I don't think he is. He just has small talk with me, and asks me to practice magic with him. He says he can help me."

"No. Bonnie. That is it. I'm not letting him visit you. You can't communicate with him anymore, Bonnie. Do you hear me?"

"Damon!"

"No!"

She says nothing. She just sits in silence. She lets a minute or two go by. "What if he can help me with my magic Damon?" She pleads with him quietly. "Don't you miss Elena?"

"No."

He's angry she can sense it in his voice, his face, his feel. Yet he is still embracing her and refuses to give her any space. She puts her arms to his shoulders resting her palms and lays her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again. Okay. I promise."

He says nothing. His pulse is heavier but still very low and the sound soothes her. She just lets him hold her and she rests comfortable against him. She feels at home right now against his chest. Bonnie lets his body temperature drop again until it's unbelievably cold. His heart beat is louder and his embrace is softer and his face has softened and his chin rests on her head. Wanting to remain in a good place, she needs to ask him something so they can move past it.

"Damon? I've been avoiding something for the past couple of weeks. But it's been eating at me. I just need to know something. A couple weeks ago you left me at the falls. You stumbled over some phrases and words I can't let go of. How you can't do this, and I was making it hard and you needed to be away from me and yadda yadda yadda. You left me there with my feelings all alone. I cried my eyes out hoping you'd come back, you never did. I was left at a vulnerable place that night with my feelings and my pain, and my friend left me without an ounce of comfort. Why did you do that, why did you leave me there?"

"Bonnie..."

"And be honest. Don't feed me bullshit Damon."

"I left because, I wanted to kiss you Bonnie."

"What?"

"Bonnie, I wanted to kiss you, and hold you, and make you mine. I wanted to make you my everything in that moment. I was battling with my feelings for you. So I left to respect you."

Bonnie takes in everything her mind can try to absorb of his words and what they could mean. "I can literally try and understand everything you said, and make something out of it, or you can plain and simply tell me what you mean. What is this relationship in your mind Damon?"

"You are my best friend, and I am yours. What we have is very special to me, and I would not want to ruin that for any of the mistakes I have made in my entire existence."

"So the part about kissing me?"

"I have feelings for you, Bonnie. I am having a hard time separating them from our friendship. So I left that night, so that I could keep us in a good place."

"What could you have possibly done, to ruin our friendship?"

"The things a man does to a woman when he wants to declare his feelings for her, and make her his."

"Buy me flowers and recite me poetry?" She says laughing at him.

"Haha, very funny little witch." He says unamused. She keeps laughing into his body and the vibration of her laughter in the coffin makes him realize she was tickled by her own lame joke. So he started to tickle her.

"Damon, stop, stop this now. I can't-" She laughs uncontrollably. "I know you can't tell because I am laughing but I absolutely hate being tickled. Please stop tickling me." She continues to laugh. "Where are my flowers and my poetry?" She continues and her laughter ignites his honesty.

"I'll show you." He plants a kiss to her.

Her body froze the minute his lips touched hers. He felt her eyes search for him, and he kept his closed and pulled her into him. Knowing she had no out, he took full advantage of the moment, and as she slowly began relaxing, he found the entrance to her mouth with his tongue and waited for her to invite him into it. It took her a minute, but she did, and her hands moved from his shoulders to his face and his moved from tickling her sides to holding her waist.

They didn't stop kissing. They kept kissing and he kept pulling her into him. The way they were all over each other was making them both feel things they weren't sure they were ready to address with one another. When Bonnie felt Damon's fingers moving her boy shorts, she tried stopping him and she couldn't. His hands found their way to her middle and she accidentally bit him…

"Ow, Bonnie…"

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You're a big girl. Whatever you're nervous about I can guide you."

Damon leans in to kiss her again and she stops him.

"Bonnie, am I reading this all wrong?"

"No. It's just, Damon we need to set some boundaries."

He says nothing but she can feel him get irritated.

"Damon, I don't want anything to hurt our relationship. We get along so well. We've developed a routine at the boarding house, you are my best friend. We can ruin what we have, by making the mistake of thinking we feel more towards one another than we actually do."

"Bonnie, what do you feel towards me? Be honest, with how you feel about me. Forget about Elena. We exist in a world where it's me and you, and Elena or Jeremy don't exist. What do you feel about me, the man who lays here in this coffin holding your hand to his chest so you can feel his fading heart beat. I'm not perfect Bonnie, but I'm perfectly happy here with you."

"Damon, I want to take things slowly."

"Okay."

"I mean, if we do this right, there's no reason we can't really have something special. I don't want to be a back up or replacement to Elena. If we do this, WE DO THIS. Don't make a fool of me, Damon."

"Bonnie, I never want to hurt you."

"So do you have anything, you want to get out in the open before we do this? Anything I should know about?"

He thought about telling her about his late night activities with her, but he felt in his heart would ruin the moment they were having. The thought of her changing her mind would kill him. Finally having Bonnie meant he was getting his happy ending. His was getting the girl, and he didn't have to be someone else, he could forgo being someone entirely different. All he had to do was never take her blood again; without her knowing. Well, he'd have to seriously think about that. Now that her dreams were being invaded, he needed to keep an eye on her.

"No Bonnie. There's nothing I have to tell you, except that, I've never wanted anything more than I want you. In my life, by my side, holding my hand, being my friend, being _MINE. I want you Bonnie Bennett, forever."_

"Slow, Damon."

"Whatever you want, I'll do. As slow as you want to move, Bonnie. I'm all about it."

"Okay, Damon. Me and you."

"You and me."

He felt her smile, he felt her face light up. She tried to be so laid back about it, but he felt the increase in her heart rate, the rise in her temperature, the warmth from her skin radiate. He was excited just to touch her. He didn't even ask her permission. He went in for the kill, and kissed her as passionately as she let him. His hands roamed her frame with need. Need for touch, need for closeness, need for possession. At the moment Bonnie decided to allow Damon to call her _HIS,_ his need for possession overtook him.

He pulled her warm body against his cold body, and pressed into her allowing his body to almost swallow hers. He wrapped his bigger arm over her and put his hand behind her head with his fingers intertwined in her hair, pulling her lips into his. The sooner their lips collided, he felt his body reacting to hers and he knew she wanted to move slow. He had no way to tame his sexual appetite, except of course his lust for blood.

"Bonnie, my body is reacting to yours and I don't want to do something stupid, I need to take your blood. Do you give me permission to take your blood?"

"Damon?" She asked timidly.

"Bonnie." He asked impatiently.

Her fear was he'd take her blood and have no remorse, he would just feed his insatiable appetite with no regards to her fear. She didn't want that, but she wanted him to be happy.

"Okay. Damon. Okay." She choked out reluctantly.

Two seconds later he ripped into her. She screamed out as if she was in utter pain. Her hands were fighting for Damon to stop but he pinned them, to her sides. She fought him for a total of thirty seconds, then she relaxed into it and her desire grew. Her desire for his fangs digging into her grew, her desire for his sucking her blood grew, her need to be possessed by him grew. Bonnie didn't know what she got herself into. He was making her feel unabashed about what he was doing to her. His lust for her blood made him incredibly controlling, and she gave in to it. When he was done he kissed her with her blood in his lips. He finally had her permission.

"You're _MINE_ Bonnie. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

Please, say you liked it. Haha. Either way thanks for reading. I think Bamon is about to take a darker twist in this fic.


	5. Alone and She wants Eternity

**A/N Damon and Bonnie decided to commit to each other, then he claims her as belonging to him, This is a pick up, they are still in the coffin.**

 ***Beta'd by moi but I don't own the characters!**

 ***Please revel in some HEFTY BAMON**

* * *

 **NINETEENNINETYFOUR**

 _Chapter rating MA for sexual Content_

* * *

"So do you have anything, you want to get out in the open before we do this? Anything I should know about?"

He thought about telling her about his late night activities with her, but he felt in his heart would ruin the moment they were having. The thought of her changing her mind would kill him. Finally having Bonnie meant he was getting his happy ending. His was getting the girl, and he didn't have to be someone else, he didn't have to forgo being someone entirely different. All he had to do was never take her blood again; without her knowing. Well, he'd have to seriously think about that. Now that her dreams were being invaded, he needed to keep an eye on her.

"No Bonnie. There's nothing I have to tell you, except that, I've never wanted anything more than I want you. In my life, by my side, holding my hand, being my friend, being _MINE. I want you Bonnie Bennett, forever."_

"Slow, Damon."

"Whatever you want, I'll do. As slow as you want to move, Bonnie. I'm all about it."

"Okay, Damon. Me and you."

"You and me."

He felt her smile, he felt her face light up. She tried to be so laid back about it, but he felt the increase in her heart rate, the rise in her temperature, the warmth from her skin radiate. He was excited just to touch her. He didn't even ask her permission. He went in for the kill, and kissed her as passionately as she let him. His hands roamed her frame with need. Need for touch, need need for closeness, need for possession. At the moment Bonnie decided to allow Damon to call her _HIS,_ his need to possession overtook him.

He pulled her warm body against his cold body, and pressed into her allowing his body to almost swallow hers. He wrapped his bigger arm over her and put his hand behind her head with his fingers intertwined in her hair, pulling her lips into his. The sooner their lips collided, he felt his body reacting to hers and he knew she wanted to move slow. He had no way to tame his sexual appetite, except of course his lust for blood.

"Bonnie, my body is reacting to yours and I don't want to do something stupid, I need to take your blood. Do you give me permission to take your blood?"

"Damon?" She asked timidly.

"Bonnie." He asked impatiently.

Her fear was he'd take her blood and have no remorse, he would just feed his insatiable appetite with no regards to her fear. She didn't want that, but she wanted him to be happy.

"Okay. Damon. Okay." She choked out reluctantly.

Two seconds later he ripped into her. She screamed out as if she was in utter pain. Her hands were fighting for Damon to stop but he pinned the, to her sides. She fought him for a total of thirty seconds, then she relaxed into it and her desire grew. Her desire for his fangs digging into her grew, her desire for his sucking her blood grew, her need to be possessed by him grew. Bonnie didn't know what she got herself into. He was making her feel unabashed about what he was doing to her. His lust for her blood made him incredibly controlling, and she gave in to it. When he was done he kissed her with her blood in his lips. He finally had her permission.

"You're _MINE_ Bonnie. Don't ever forget that."

She tasted her blood on his lips and got an instant high.

"MINE. Okay?" No one will ever come between us." he says trying to assume utter possession of her.

"Okay." She said to him. Lingering remnant of her blood, on her mouth, mixed with his saliva, was taking her to a familiar place. A place from her dreams A place where, every night she met him and they consorted in an intimate way, while he took her blood and she let him. He feels her heart racing and she can't help it. His body is making her body feel things that she would rather not feel in this coffin.

Her breathing is harder, faster, her pulse is speeding up.

"Bonnie."

"Yes." She says as breathlessly.

"What's going on in your head?"

"My blood. I have never tasted my own blood."

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Mixed with your saliva, and your essence, and I need it. I need this." She says grabbing his face, touching his ascended teeth with her thumb.

"What Bonnie?"

"You… this. I don't want to lose this."

"You won't Bonnie. I'm not going anywhere?"

"But I will. I won't be here forever Damon. I don't want to lose this. Us."

"What are you saying Bonnie?"

"I want you to turn me, Damon. I want to be this way forever."

"Don't play with me Bonnie. Don't play with my emotions. I may be selfish man, but this decision would not be something I take lightly."

"Damon, I know I said slow, and I do want to build slowly. But I also don't want to lose this."

"Bonnie, don't play with my emotions, you know that in doing this, you may very well lose every ounce of witch in you."

"I don't have any powers Damon. I won't lose anything. But I will gain you, for eternity. What could be more fulfilling than that?"

"Bonnie, I don't want you be irrational right now. You may be having a slight blood high. Why don't I let you calm down, and then we can talk about this." The truth was, he would love to turn her, but he knew a secret about Bonnie, and that was that she still very much had magic inside of her. They just hadn't figured out how to manifest it from her body.

"Are you rejecting me Damon?"

"No. Bonnie. I could never reject you."

"You turned Elena. You were more than happy to turn her. I get it. I'm good for now, then you can always go back to her."

Bonnie looks at him and he can feel her anger and pain in the darkness of the coffin. He can see her glowing green eyes.

"How can you say that Bonbon? We don't even know if we will ever leave here, how can I think that way?"

"I don't know. You tell me Damon. There surely is no forever here. Because no one else is sent here to this hell. No one but you and I. Maybe that was for a reason. So that we could find each other. Like really find each other. Then you would turn me, and we would have forever to live out our lives. Surely you can't be banished to this hell for me to die, and you be alone forever?"

"Maybe it was meant to be that way." He says almost callously.

"I hate you right now."

"So we just decided to give _THIS, US_ a chance and you already hate me little witch? What the hell, is this what I have to look forward to, us fighting?"

There is no _US_ , Damon. I am sorry I pushed the idea into your head that you and I could even get along for an eternity."

"Bonbon, don't do this. Okay."

"Do what? Be honest with myself. Elena will always be at the back of your mind. I am at a loss for words. But you know, not really. Get me out of here."

"No way. The sun will burn me alive."

"So." She says with a bratty demeanor.

"Really Bonbon?"

"No. Not really." She recants. "Just let me be." She breaks down crying. She opened herself up again and felt rejected by him again. Just as he did to her the night he left her at the falls. "I'm sick of you doing this to me Damon. I just opened up to you again, and you rejected me. No matter how you see it."

"Bonnie, please don't cry. It's not you, okay. Don't you see all I want to do is protect you?"

"Stop making decisions for me Damon. I am a big girl."

"No. I won't stop, if it means I am looking out for you."

"Yes. You will." She says crying harder. He tries to grab her and hold her, but she is working against him.

"Stop fighting me Bonnie. Stop."

"Get off of me."

"I can't this space is too small, in case you forgot."

"Just let me go then. I hate you." She says with a high pitch.

"You don't hate me. Stop saying that."

She hits at his chest. "Stop trying to hold me right now, Damon. Why can't you just stop trying to protect me, and let me make decisions. You can't have all of the control, Damon. Not forever."

"That is what you would be putting up with Bonnie, if you want an eternity with me, that is what you would be dealing with. You can't even deal with it for five minutes."

He roughly grabs her and turns her body over, forcing her back to him. Then he grabs her hands, and wraps his arms around her, bringing her so tightly to him she can't move. He holds her there. "Stop fighting me, please. Why do you always have to be so damn tough, Bonnie?"

Her crying breaks him down. She is hurt, and feeling rejected. "I would love nothing more than to have you forever, but it would be selfish of me to do that."

"It's my decision."

"But...it's mine if I choose to change you though."

"You'd deny me? I get it."

"No you don't. I already messed Elena up. She would be human again in a heartbeat if she could. I can't handle you changing your mind on me in a decade Bonnie."

"I'm not Elena. She never asked to be a turned. There is a difference. She was turned with no choice. I am making this choice. For us. But you can't handle it, and that is what I meant, by my love is too much for anyone to handle."

"That's not true Bonnie. Jeremy and I are not the same man. I don't even think he ever truly loved you Bonnie."

"Oh. Gee thanks Damon. And what makes you the expert on whether or not another human being loves me or not?"

"Can't you just see that I CARE FOR YOU! Bonnie. I care for you so much, and that is why I battle with myself over right and wrong. I just know I need you, and I don't want that to go away, but turning you is a decision that if you make it, and I accept, you have to understand that for an eternity, you are stuck with me, and there are no take-backs. Bonnie. This is life, and not a game."

"I want you, Damon. That is all that matters to me. That is all that is important."

"How do you know you want me?"

"The same reason you know you want my blood. You just have to have it."

"What?" He got scared, wondering if she knew.

"I know, Damon, that you thirst for my blood."

"How?" He took a pause of fear, of her knowing.

"My dreams tell me. Witches dreams are obviously visions, so you have told me. Premonitions."

He Sighs. He thought she was on to him. "Dreams? What dreams?"

"Every night, I have a dream about you feeding from me. Except the last two nights."

"Really? What happens in your dreams? Are you afraid?" He tries to calm her mood.

"No. It's weird, we have this connection. It is almost as if you and I have this torrid romance. It's really dysfunctional. I know how it sounds. But you feed from me, and I yearn for it now. Like every night in my dreams. I wait for you to come to me."

She looks at the white lining in the coffin, she can't see it, but her body faces away from Damon's as he cradles her from behind. Her finger tips start to trace his bare arms, writing out I LOVE YOU. She has no idea he knows what she is tracing. She traces it over and over. While she speaks, instinctively, she keeps tracing his arms.

"When I come to you, what happens?"

"I don't know. We almost make love. But not sexually. You speak to me and I speak to you, and we don't say much, but our words are exchanges of intimacies. The way you look at me, I feel your eyes burn through me, but they are so comforting to me at night. Your dark eyes." Bonnie speaks softly, her words are coming out of her mouth so freely; seducing him with honestly.

"This sounds pleasant. I want to be a part of your dream. Tell me more."

"I swore I'd never mention this to you Damon. It's embarrassing."

"Don't be bashful, I love listening to you speak. Especially when you speak of you and I." He says lowly in her ear, his teeth grazing her neck.

He makes her moan. His teeth, like in her dreams, do something to her. She bites her lips.

"Tell me more little witch." He continues lowly, speaking seductively in her ear, breathing against her neck.

"Then after we make a consensual agreement, you search my body with your mouth. Breathing on every inch of my skin. Letting your teeth caress my flesh, gently."

"Yeah. Then what?" He says, starting to rub his hands roughly, gripping on her thighs.

You become pretty particular about where to bite. Once in a while you let me choose, but most of the time, you become very calculating of where you want to draw blood from."

"What do you mean?"

"You prefer to draw from places where I have been touched by Jeremy. You erase my memories of him, and whatever it was he did to that part of my body. Then other times, you want to drink from the place that makes me quiver."

"Which is where?" He asks, knowingly.

"My inner thigh." She moans out.

Damon works his hands from her outter thigh to her inner thigh. He starts rubbing and massaging her skin. Dragging his nails across the top layer of her skin. "Where? There?" He says rubbing in a circular motion on her inner most thigh. "Right there, lil witch?" He asks in a whisper.

"Yes." She begins breathing erotically.

His teeth steadily circulating her neck, and her upper shoulder.

"Oh my G-" She barley finishes a sentence.

"You are hot, between your legs. BON!"

"Yes. Stop touching me." She moans out.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I can't control this. Stop controlling everything Damon."

"You can't handle me, Little witch. This is me. I'm controlling."

"Ahh haaa." Her moans are getting louder; he is getting excited. She moans like a woman in heat. She is a woman in heat. "Stop, controlling me. Get out of my head."

"No, you want this? Right? An eternity with me. Filled with mind fucks, and control issues."

"Got damnit Damon." She tries removing his hands from her body, but he's too strong.

"That's it baby, say my name." He lets his fingers linger close to her womanhood, steadily massaging her inner thigh.

"Aahh, haaaa, haaaa, my GOD!" Her moans, her arousal; through the roof. All he is doing is touching her thigh, and letting his teeth and breath caress her skin. But he's in her head. Controlling her.

"Not quite God, but close." He says with a sinister smile, ironically, before biting into her neck from behind. Taking her blood. Sucking her life source from her body, tying her pain to her pleasure. Making her throb for his touch, his bite, his suction.

He pulls up for a second, "Naughty little witch. Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want."

"I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me? Slowly. Then beg me, tell me who you belong to."

"Damon, stop this madness."

"I'm giving you a taste of what eternity with a man like me would be like. Now, little witch, tell me." With his finger torturing the surface of material outside of her cookie.

"I want… you… to bite… me. Please. I… belong… to you."

"Your wish… is my command." He takes her blood, one hand groping her inner thigh, the other wrapped around the other side of her neck, pulling her back by her jaw, so he can bite her openly. All the while pressing her against his excitement.

"Mine." He whispers in her ear. "Forever."

Bonnie, wasn't sure how to take that. Was he agreeing to turn her, or was this a part of him controlling her through her blood. She didn't think too deeply at the moment. He was sating her desires, and she was sating his. But she was starting to feel light-headed, because this was the second time he drew blood from her within a short period of time. Her body was phasing, he felt it. He slowly retracted his teeth, from her, before she closed into total darkness, he bit into his wrist, and fed her for a few minutes, then told her to "Rest little witch." She let his words fade from her mind.

She tried to close her eyes, and rest against his body. Her entire being was exhausted. Damon exhausted Bonnie. They hadn't even had sex yet, or been sexual with one another. However, he was an all-consuming man. She loved how he consumed her, because he fulfilled something in her life which she lacked in Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline. But she was trying to figure out what her future with him was. When she'd be comfortable giving herself to him. Her fears for becoming sexual with him, were growing. She knew eventually, they would take the relationship there, but she was afraid of the idea of being intimate with a vampire without her powers to to make an her equivilant. More or less having sex with Damon. He was intimidating, because she knew when the time came, he would want all of her, every square inch, from her mind, to her emotions, to her body. All consuming lover, fulfilling her every need, while she fulfilled his.

Bonnie was intimidated by the thought of Damon, and how well he could control her in an intimate sense. She was afraid of having no control. Without her powers, Damon was liable to work Bonnie's body, and mind in his favor. Bonnie rested her lids, weakened by his thirst, yet filled up emotionally by him, satisfied by his need for her. They had only a couple of hours left in the coffin, and she intended to rest against him. Her eyes were filled with visions of forever, whatever forever looked like. Forever, right now was May 10, 1994 and it was going nowhere anytime soon. She smiled, at having him holding her. Being okay with her blood for now. Not having made an advance on her sexually. Her heavy eyes muffled out as much sound as she could, except the blood sharing they did accidentally tapped her into the sound of his thoughts.

 _"_ _I want you FULLY my little witch. ALL of you; and I WILL have you. Soon!"_

She didn't want to focus on wrapping her brain around it. It's Damon. She knows what to expect from him, and she can handle him.

* * *

 _May 10, 1994, Day Fifty_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Damon and I have given each other a bit of space since the coffin. Except at night. I sleep in his room with him. He told me the guest room is off limits to me. His room is my room. Being in there is intimidating. It has become a place where I feel slightly on guard. However, it is now my room, so I also feel very at home in there. He has made room for everything of mine. He even keeps the CD player by the bed for me. He knows I like to listen to music before I fall asleep. But instead of hearing it all night, he turns it off as soon as I fall asleep. He hates any noise at night. Our sleep pattern is different. He takes my blood mid-day, then again at 2 am. Every 12 hours. He says, he wants to makes sure Malakai gets the hint to stop communicating with me. I haven't seen Malakai in three days. I don't know if I should be worried or not, he wants to help me with my powers. If Damon won't turn me, then maybe I should try. I promised to leave Malakai alone, but if Damon won't give me what I want, Maybe Malakai will. Damon and I still haven't become sexual. Even though I heard his thoughts three days ago, he hasn't pressured me. He hasn't even made mention of it. I try not to enter his mind anymore. We share blood at his second feeding of the day. Every night at 2 am, he takes from me, then feeds me. He has to, because feeding from me twice a day takes too much of my blood. With his blood inside of me, we are more in tuned with one another. He is so strong, mentally. He is strengthening me.

 **Damon's POV**

Bonnie and I spend our days separately. Accept when I feed from her in the afternoon. It was the best decision. But at night, she belongs to me. No exceptions. She is not allowed to even go in the guest room when she's angry with me. She knows her place, is in next to me every night. I gave her two weeks to decide if she really wants me to turn her. If she agrees, we will let her have one more birthday as a human, then I will turn her. Her birthday is at the end of the year. We are currently in June, and my birthday is coming up soon. I haven't told her what I want yet. But it is simple, I want her. I want her to give herself to me completely. Fifty days, this is a record for me. Fifty days of watching her strut around in little to nothing. Fifty days of her biting her bottom lip. Fifty days of her innocent smile. Fifty days of smelling her arousal every night before she showers. Fifty days of wanting to break her in to me, and fifty days of being tortured by her perfect braless nipples. Fifty days of respecting her boundaries. Fifty days of grey. I can't wait to take her. Her body is so ripe; I can't imagine what it will feel like to be inside of her. Sex four times in her entire life, with baby Gilbert. Ha, please! I can only imagine how tight she is. I go crazy imagining what she will feel like wrapped around me. I beat my meat in the shower to keep the smell of her from making me attack her. God her smell makes it hard to tame my demon. So I take blood from her twice a day. The substitution of blood is all that tames _HIM_. I take her blood a second time at 2 am. I do this to control her dreams. I'm hoping to meet Malakai so I can KILL him.

Bonnie sits on the bed waiting for Damon, to get out of the shower so she can take one. When he comes out, his towel is barely being held up. She takes a large gulp of an empty swallow. She looks down and gets off of the bed, walking around him.

He grabs her by her upper left arm, "Why do you always avoid me when I step out of the shower, Bonnie. Every night. Don't I stir certain feelings within you… as a woman?"

"Damon, you have a beautifully sculpted body."

"That is it? You dig my abs?"

"No, I just can't think about anything past that."

"Why not?"

"Damon. Let me take a shower. Fighting is the thing I don't wish to do with you." She says tugging her arm away from his grasp.

"Bonnie, you are MINE, I made that clear. I won't let you deny me your full self for much longer."

She looks at him and nods her head. She walks to the bathroom to take her shower. The bathroom in his bedroom.

"Leave the door open."

"Damon?"

"Yes, sweet pea?" He says sarcastically.

"Why should I do that? I would like privacy."

"What about MINE don't you understand?" He smells the air around her, her essence prevalent. "God, I can smell you." He says with lusty eyes. He's fighting back his inner demon.

"Keep your smell under lock. Control the little devil inside of you Damon. Now I know you want all of me. To claim me as yours. I understand, but ultimately I am mine Damon. Before I am anyone's."

"Ha. That's humorous, Bonbon. You ultimately belonged to you… Until three days ago. I've been very patient. Now I am going to tell you that, the decision to be with me, means we share everything."

"Damon, I get that. I want to share everything with you. I just want you to be patient with me."

"I am patient. My birthday is coming up. You have until then." He said with seriousness. "Keep the door open."

"Damon. Why are you being stubborn and difficult?" She asked with an attitude.

"Bonnie, I have always been this way." His face got serious, and he looked impatient with her. "An eternity with me is a long time. I am making sure you are ready for that."

"You are trying to get me to change my mind."

He gives a small laugh of the sinister nature. "I am not a man who plays around with eternity. I'm going to make sure, you are sold on the entire idea, I am a difficult, demanding, controlling and selfish man. But I am loyal, passionate, loving, hopelessly romantic, and poetic when the time arises. I am willing to give you every good thing about me, as long as I am sure you are serious about your commitments to me. Remember, I have an eternity, I don't joke about commitments, Bonbon. Figure out what you want. Keep the door ajar!" He yells, then he makes sure to get her complete attention and tells her, "And Bonnie, If I want you, I will take you!" He says putting the fear of God in her. "Mine." He says throwing a towel to her hands roughly.

She catches it and walks into the bathroom. Leaving the door open. She slowly undresses herself. He watches. Carefully. She slowly releases her body from the confines of her clothing. Her Caramel skin is Mocha shaded these days, since they are in mid spring every day. Her silhouette is comparable to an hour glass, and she moves with such ease, her grace is one a fragility. When she turns the shower water on, he watches as she waits for it to warm up before she gets in., He sees her body goose bump from the cool air. He is not use to this. His skin has no sensitivity to moderate temperature changes.

Bonnie was being watched like a hawk. She could feel his eyes burning her skin. She refused to turn to him, only allowing him to see her back side. He was fine with it. When the water warmed up, she stepped in, and the contrast of the cool air and hot water made her give off a quick shiver. She lathered her body slowly and washed herself. She took her time, cleaning and massaging her own body.

His thoughts were not pure, he wanted to be lathering her himself. His animalistic counterpart forcing its way to the surface, but he was fighting every urge to release the bloodsucking demon that wanted to take Bonnie, whether it be against her will or not. Her body and blood called to his inner demon, and he gripped the bed post to contain his urges. Fighting himself. He cracked his heavy oak wood bed post with the strength of his fingers.

Damon was beyond turned on by her. She was subtle, not trying to be sexy. He made a mental note that he would spend every night watching her shower. The way she rubbed her lathered body, and the way her breathing hitched, when she felt turned on by his watching her. Her hair fell damp when she stepped underneath the water, tight curls, hit her neck and shoulders, spiraling onto her skin, soapy water covering her entire body. She begins to turn slowly to him and he lost some control. Breaking the bed post he cracked. Bonnie jumped at the scene of his blood shot eyes and blackened veins. Her frontal fully exposed now she tried to move from his line of sight, and it was too late he vamp sped to her, capturing her wet body with one arm, throwing her over his shoulder and speeding her back to his bed.

"Damon!"

He threw her onto his bed. He was in a crazed state. Approaching her body slowly, hovering her with his.

"Please, Damon think about what you are doing."

He continues slithering over her. His eyes are telling a story; his previous self wasn't. His eyes wanted to do things to her, she wasn't ready for. He stayed predatorial. She slapped him hard across the face. Nothing. It changed nothing of his advances. She slapped him a second time even harder. He shook it off and smiled sadistically at her. Laughing, mocking her lack of strength.

"Mere mortal strength."

"Bastard." She says.

"What? You make me laugh."

Her prevalent fear excites him. "I'm ready for your pussy now."

"Damon, I promise, your birthday." She caresses his evil face for a kiss. Places her lips slowly on to his and kisses him. He calms down entirely.

She looks up at him, his eyes are baby blue again. She smiles.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend… I mean… this is what you do to me. I am sorry."

"I told you, I can handle you."

"For an eternity, Bonbon?" He asks smirking shyly.

"For however long I have to." She says. Then she kisses him the way he kissed her in the coffin. This is their second real kiss. His naked body reacting to hers.

"Oh." She says when he is pressed against her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the affect you have on me."

"Well, what do you plan to do about it you little devil you?"

"There are lots of things to do besides having sex." He says taking her lips in a kiss.

"You are right." She says with a sneaky, and eerie way in her attitude.

"I can show you." He says confidently.

"No. I can show you." She says, taking control of him. Winking her eyes at him. She reaches to kiss his lips, but bites his bottom lip instead, slightly stretching it, then turning him on his back and grabbing him by his manhood.

She wraps two hands around him. Stroking him gently. Up and down, her hands go to work. Both of her hands twist in opposite directions as she uses her saliva to lubricate him. His eye stare at her in disbelief. She watches him then his pipe, then back to him. Looking at him while she twists her magical fingers around his joy stick.

"You're not the only one with tricks." She says as she slides her mouth onto him. She eases her ministrations with gentle pressure that tugs at his focus. He wants to look at her, but his eyes can't seem to make his eyes stay open. Her pressure tightens on him slightly, while she continues to lubricate him with her mouth. She begins humming on him. Deep, throaty, guttural hums, vibrating his organ to full penetration. Her mouth somehow makes it almost all the way down his pipe, what she can't cover her hands do. She leaves her mouth as far as it'll go, then she pumps the rest of his shaft with tight movements. He loses it, and cums without warning. She just takes it, all the way down her throat. He loses his mind. When she is done, she climbs on top of him and says, "I can handle you, anytime, Salvatore." Kisses him passionately leaving him without air to breath. Then she maneuvers herself onto the bed and pulls him to her. Tonight she holds him. Into her bosom. Turns towards him throwing her limbs around his waist, while he rest with his face between her breast.

Tonight she made him her possession. How can he handle this? Her trying to one up him, match him for power and she was without her powers?

He felt tested, and he wasn't sure he liked it. The experience, he loved, but her mind tactics, he'd be sure to address this, in his own way. For tonight, he knows she needed her rest. He will be waking her in a couple of hours so they could blood share. He knew that, when the blood sharing happens, he will gain control back.

* * *

When Damon had woken up he was in bed alone. He slept through the night. He doesn't even remember taking Bonnie's blood. As a matter-of-fact, he didn't. Where was she?

"BONNIE!"

If he didn't wake up and join her in her dreams last night, Malakai could have come back and taken her. "Bonnie!"

He jumped up, he was afraid, she was gone. Taken from him. "Got Damnit. BONNIE!"

He panicked. His body was starting to have withdrawals of her blood already, only because he didn't feel a connection to her. He called her. Over and over, "BONNIE!" His eyes got watery, he started to almost cry, he through his jeans on and ran out of the room down the stairs.

"BON…"

There she was, making pancakes with a CD Walkman head phone set on her ears. Dancing and shaking her ass around the kitchen singing Prince.

 **"** **I just want your extra time and your Muah, muah, muah, muah, muah, KISS!"**

All f her was there. Her perfect legs, her teeny tiny shorts, her bare stomach, her tank top, and perky nipples for his viewing pleasure.

He sighed.

 **"** **You've got to know to talk dirty baby, if you wanna impress me.**

 **You can't be to flirty momma; I know how to undress me.**

 **I want to be your fantasy; Maybe you can be mine!**

 **You just leave it all up to me, and we can have a good time."**

She turns to see him, with the syrup in her hands and a huge smile of relief on his face. She walks to him and starts dancing around him.

 **"** **You don't have to be rich to be my girl.**

 **You don't have to be cool to rule my world**

 **Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with.**

 **I just want your extra time and your Muah, muha, muha, muha, muha KISS!"**

He grabbed her and kissed her like a man who thought he'd never kiss his girlfriend EVER again. He thought he lost her forever, and that revelation made him realize how lost, and fucked up mentally he'd be without her. He can't be without her, he'd go crazy.

He snatches the headphones off of her ears. She sees his water eyes. Grabs his face to caress it.

"I'll turn you Little Witch. If you are still serious about it, I will turn you!" He said with absolute assurance.

"Really?" She excited jumping on him wrapping her legs around his waist. "What made you change your mind?" Her face filled with happiness and tears of joy.

"Yes. Really. I CAN'T be without you. I WON'T be without you." He said with such absolute and such inclination to the alternate being death to his soul.

"Oh my God. I LOVE YOU!" she said, they both stopped. "Um. I'm sorry I should not have killed the moment."

"No. You just gave my heart a reason to beat louder. You just made my entire eternity."

He looks at her, with the hope that she gave him, without her he'd be so lost. He knew it. He could feel it. HE would be lost without his little witch.

"I LOVE YOU BONNIE BENNETT!" He took her in a passionate kiss.

"God, I want you so bad right now. I'm ready for you. I want to feel you inside of me."

He about lost his mind. "What? Now?"

"Yes, make love to me, Damon. Make love to me."

Although he was dying to make her his fully, claim her body and take her right then and there. He couldn't. He wanted to make it memorable for her.

"No, I want you to be ready, I want to make it special for you."

"Damon?"

"No, Bonnie. I love you, and you deserve the wait you wanted. I still want you on my birthday. But I'm going to make it so perfect for you. I don't want to let you down. I want you to feel like the beautiful, special woman you are."

"Really?"

"Yea. After all, it will be the first of MANY, many years to come. Forever to be exact. You only get once chance at a first impression." He said winking at her.

"Thank you Damon. Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you are willing to wait for me."

"You are _my forever_. Making you happy starts now."

Her eyes water. "You are _my always_. Mr. Salvatore. I will always be here; I will never leave you."

"They kiss passionately, and he turns off the pancake grill. He takes her upstairs bridal style.

"Damon, why are we up here?"

"As I said last night, before you **_tried_** taking control, I know plenty of other ways to satisfy a woman, Ms. Bennett."

"I didn't try, as I recall I _TOOK_ control. Having my way with you. " She said firmly.

"Well, that all changes right now." He says ripping her clothes off of her.

He goes to work on her body immediately.

Her moans are loud, and it doesn't matter because no one can hear her.

"Oh MY GOD, your devilish tongue. FUCK!" he takes her body and makes her submit repeatedly.

* * *

 **A/N BAMON gets serious. Hope you liked this chapter… Bonnie wants to go full Vamp for her man! Plsu she battles with Damon for some control.**

 **I picked this song purely because Pretty Woman, however I do love this song.**

 **Song Credits**

 **Prince : KISS**

 **trying to get through my first tornado warnings tonight.**


	6. Alone and with KAI

**A/N I really hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think,**

 ***I don't own characters**

 ***Bamon slight Bonaki**

* * *

 **NINETEENNINETYFOUR**

Two people, alone in a world, with no one else to talk to can become obsessive and all consuming. Bonnie and Damon made it a point to spend the first parts of their days doing whatever they wanted separately. Damon opted to work on his car, as well as start another project, which was a surprise he was cooking up for Bonnie. He was building her a photo development room. One of the hobbies Bonnie picked up being back in 1994 was photography. Since there were no digital cameras; and disposable cameras were all the rave, she decided she would take up learning Analog photography. He decided to turn her old room into a dark room for her picture development. His time and efforts were spent so productively that by the time he saw her at the end of the day, he was elated.

Bonnie on the other hand, well Bonnie spent much time out of the house. Mostly in the woods familiarizing herself with nature. She started doing Yoga in the woods, hoping that finding absolute peace with herself would work in her favor to bring her magic back naturally. Did Damon know about this? Well…..

 _May 10, 1994, Day Sixty-Five_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Do I love Damon? Of course. We have only been together for three weeks. Not that time matters here. But, the past sixty-five days he has become the only person I can't live without. Not because we are alone together here, but because if we magically had a life where the rest of the world were involved in our existence, He would be the one person that I would have to have with me to feel whole. I don't think most people grasp the concept of the type of love he and I have. It isn't infatuation. Its pure love. We started out four years ago in a hate filled force field of a relationship. He was after Elena at a relentless pace. I was coming into my powers. He was my enemy. Except his job was to protect me. But, when it came down to it, there was never a choice between Elena and I, he would kill me in a heartbeat. It made me think about he and I.

What if our love isn't transcending? What if she were here tomorrow?

I had to stop myself. There is no reason I should doubt him, right?

Once again, I am imperfect.

I was practicing my yoga, early in the morning. Maybe around 8am and at one point all of my surrounding disappeared. I thought to myself, am I dreaming, am I crazy? Am I really staring at an all-white space? I blinked several times, and it wasn't imagining it. I jumped up from my position Pasarita padottanasana, which is just a standing position with my legs spread and my head on the ground between my open legs. So needless to say, I thought all of the blood rushed to my head and I started drawing blanks with all of the colors on the spectrum combining and turning white. I remember learning something about that in grade school how color absorption of all colors, was white space. Anyways, when I stood I remained surrounded by the white light. Then out of nowhere _he_ touched me.

"Malakai." I said quietly. More or less I breathed it under my breath

"Please, just call me Kai. You remembered me?"

"Yes. How are you here right now?" I ask in a sort of shock.

"You. Your powers channeled mine."

"That isn't possible. I don't have powers."

"Non-sense. All witches have some kind of power at all times. This is your mind power or your sub-conscious power. You sub-consciously thought about me. Now I am here. I'm so happy you finally thought about me Bons."

"I don't think you should be trying to contact me anymore."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right." I say with a straight face, because after having spoken to Damon I realize anything is possible in this world of lost souls.

"I think that is your lover talking and not you."

"What do you know about him?"

"Who, Damon? I know everything about both you and Damon." He shocked the hell out of me. Something is wrong.

"How and why? Who are you exactly? Are you the person who sent us here?"

"Actually it is funny you ask, and I will answer your questions in chronological order sweetness." He smiled. He had a beautiful smile, and charmingly, handsome, boy next door looks. His face could get me in a lot of trouble.

"I did not send you here. But I suspect, your blood was drawn to my blood in your transition from your present day universe to this one. You could have gone to any prison world, but you came to mine. This is a prison world. It was designed for me, by my coven. No one has ever been here in eighteen years except me. Until you, the lovely Miss Bennett. Then that leads to the next question, which was who am I? My name is Malakai Parker. I am the son of the leader of the Gemini Coven. I am a witch or warlock if we are speaking correctly. Somehow, you were brought here as my way out. Because of you Bonnie I found a way out after eighteen years of banishment hell. You are my savior." He smiles maniacally and I begin to question what his motives are.

"Lastly, I have watched you and Damon from day one. After eighteen years of nothing, and no one you guys became my soap opera. I have no idea how you put up with him by the way, he very possessive."

"He and I are none of your concern. But why have you been a creeper instead of coming to us, and helping us out of here?"

"If I am being completely honest I don't like him. I will take you, and you alone. Those were my thoughts for all of the two months I watched you both, bicker, and make up, and bicker, and sit silently in the same room avoiding each other, but not giving each other enough space at times. Then I watched you throw tantrums and leave, and I followed you, and I saw every tear you shed because of him, and I saw every time you dreamt of him and every night he violated you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The nights he went into your room without your permission. That is why I hate him, that is why I refused to take him back. But I knew you wouldn't dare leave here without him. So I left, with hopes to return to you."

"What? Wait, no. This isn't right. You are tricking me. I have to go."

"Bonnie wait, I've only had two-minutes with you, let me visit you a while, explain things to you."

Malakai approaches me with his hands out.

"Stop. Don't come any closer." I was literally afraid for my life. He wanted to separate Damon and I, and I couldn't let him take me from Damon.

"Bonnie, just touch my hand, feel the connection we share."

His hand briefly stroked my arm and I felt a shock, or a burn when our lights touched and we connected it was so electric it made me shiver and then I remembered what Damon said.

"No. Please Malakai, get out of my head, what the hell? You're trying to take me away from Damon. He was right. Stay away from me!"

"What Bonnie, no. Please let me explain." His words begin to fade away and I am stuck in the light. The light Damon warned me about. I begin freaking out and I have no idea how to get out of here. I run and nothing. Malakai is slowly fading and he reaches for me again, and I shield myself and before I know I am in the woods, and its night fall. What the hell? It was just morning two minutes ago.

"What the hell? Damon is going to kill me." I grab for my things and I was discombobulated for a few minutes. That dream took so much out of me. I suppose it was some sort of magic I conjured, but how? I had no idea where I was for a while. Once I remembered I ran. I ran as far as my legs would take me as fast as I could. Something was happening and I couldn't figure it out. I just needed to make sure I was in 1994 and that Damon was there, what if I was gone, what if I was somewhere else alone? I couldn't handle the thoughts. I couldn't bare it. A life without him is no life at all. I breathed erratically and my skin still felt on fire from when Malakai touched me. After about twenty minutes I made it to the Boarding house. I stopped to catch my breath. If Damon was in there I couldn't let him know. I couldn't tell him I saw Malakai, that I thought about him by mistake and went into the light. He would never trust me again. No, I need to keep calm and act like nothing happened. I was about to open the door and just as I reached for the knob, Damon opens it.

 **Damon's POV**

Today I added the second coat of paint to finish Bonnie's dark room. I haven't even begun to crack half of the project, but I needed to get that part out of the way. Apparently the strength of the paint for a dark room should be strong. But It should be painted weeks before a dark room is put together, the fumes can actually affect the developmental process. So I painted the entire room twice. I primered it and added the first coat last week. Those yellow walls had to go. How could Bonnie sleep in there all of those weeks. It took eight hours to get the paint finished. I can't believe I painted the whole room alone in eight hours, at human speed. I also engraved our initials the closet door. That's good though, by the time I finished I knew I could be greeted by my lady love after a hard day's work. That was false hope. She hadn't gotten there yet. Which was weird. She never really left for more than three or four hours alone.

Once the ninth hour went by, I got up and left the house searching for her. I went all of the places she'd go. The grocery stores, the department stores, every single book store and library, the thrift stores, the video stores, the Wicca store, her Gram's house, her dads house, Elena's house, Caroline's house, the high school, anywhere she would go to think or be alone. I searched every place twice over. She was nowhere. My mind was racing I was becoming erratic and non-functional. I blew up at the entire Boarding house library. Mainly looking for her, but also being irrational. I left for hours walking around town a second time, only this time at human speed after all Bonnie is still human. She can only walk really slowly. So I walked and walked and walked, she wasn't in the woods, at the falls, and I came back to the boarding house. After four hours of searching for her. Maybe she was home. I went in through the back door so I could skim the back yard. As I entered the house nothing had been moved or touched since I ransacked it all, I went to check that the front door was left unlocked for her and as I opened the door there she was, in her got damn, barely there yoga clothes.

"Where the hell have you been Bonnie Bennett? You have been gone for twelve hours?"

"What?"

"Got damnit Bonnie. You can't keep scaring me like this."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and loss track of time."

"Really, because I searched _everywhere_ for you?"

"The cemetery?" I said taking a wild guess at a place I think he never would have checked for me. Considering my grams didn't have a head stone in 1994, but I could easily use another family members name.

"Cemetery? Why would you be there when your grams and pops didn't die until the twenty-first century?"

"Emily. I suppose I just needed to think about my family's legacy and how I am leaving her with nothing." _Oh my God how did I get out of that_? I asked myself.

"Right. Well I never thought about that. It has to be hard knowing your magic is playing games with you. I am sorry. Come in the house. I missed you. I was…." His voice trailed off and got lower, "afraid that something happened. That you were gone. Takin away from me. My mind went every which way in all directions at once."

I looked around the boarding house. "I see. Wow. You would have really missed me?"

Damon's eyes got a slight tinge of gloss to them. He fought so hard not to let it show.

"Damon, I am here." I put my hand against his cheek gently. He held my hand in his and closed his eyes.

"Who would have ever thought, that being in the after world alone, we would still have to worry about keeping each other safe? I feel as though we can't be doing separate days anymore."

"Damon, don't freak out. Don't let the shock make you feel as though we are so trapped that we can't live."

"Bonnie, what the hell? I'd be lost without you. I would go insane. You are stronger than me here. I'm not that strong without you."

"That is an absolute lie Damon."

"No. Since the day we got here, you have been the positive one. I pretty much gave up on week two. You were pushing and trying and I stopped you. You have the determination. This place is making me feel weak."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I don't feel functional when you are away from me for too long."

"You are going to make me feel as though you don't love me, but you just need me to get by."

"That is not what I mean Bonnie. Don't twist my words." He said snapping at her.

"No think about it, if it hadn't been for my keeping the faith and being strong, you might not be standing here in love, but in blood lust instead."

"You sound stupid Bonnie."

"Do I? Because if Elena were here tomorrow, you may have to think twice about everything. Did you feel as though you clung to me because we are alone?"

"No, or I would have professed loving you day three Bonnie. You are my best friend. The fucking reason I see things more clearly. If Elena were here tomorrow I probably wouldn't even notice her."

 _'REALLY DAMON?'_

A voice says in another area of the house. He turns around. "Elena?"

"What? The hell?"

"Am I hearing things Bonnie or did you hear that?"

"No. I heard it too, Damon. What the hell was that?"

Damon and Bonnie look around. They both clearly heard Elena's voice. Were they going crazy? They walk around the entire downstairs of the boarding house, through all of the furniture Damon had destroyed, and all of the glass he had broken. When they looked up into the large mirror above the mantle the saw a reflection of Elena standing in the door way behind them. When they both looked she wasn't there.

"Elena? Are you here? Where are you?" Bonnie calls out.

* * *

"Elena what are you doing?" Kai about jumped out of his skin.

"Did you hear what he said?" Her annoyance was clear.

"Yes, but sweet heart, I am trying to get Bonnie to focus on me so I can open up the portal in the boarding house. If you continue to interrupt the connection our chances of getting through are ruined." He shows brief shrieks of extreme annoyance, but he talks like another person all together. Almost as if he has split personality disorder.

"I'm sorry. It's just it has been a week and he's acting as if I never existed. How am I supposed to trust you are doing what you said you were doing Kai?"

"You had a witch search for an answer to find Damon and Bonnie, and said witch found me, right? Well then I am the answer."

"How can you help me fix this then?"

"What do you want out of this?" Kai asks Elena.

"I want Damon. I want him and me the way we were. I want to break them up."

"I know you don't watch them, the way I do, but these two love each other."

"So what. I want him back. It's not fair she took him away from me when the other side collapsed. How do I know this plan wasn't hers all along?"

"No one usually plans death Elena."

"Whatever. Do you want to help me or not?"

"What is in it for me Elena?"

"Bonnie. You can have Bonnie. Erase her memories, and I will make her believe she was madly in love with you."

"Right? Then everyone else is supposed to fall in line? Acting as if they knew me?"

"I am new at this. Sabotaging is not my thing. How can we make this work? You tell me you are the witch."

"I have an idea. But I need your word."

"Okay, what exactly am I giving you my word to?"

"Bonnie. I want her to myself."

"Okay, Kai, what does that mean?"

"When I send Damon back to you, Bonnie will go with me. You won't need to convince her of anything. She and I won't be coming back to Mystic Falls. I have a chance to re-write my history, and she is the key. I want her with me in Portland."

"What? Then that means none of us will never see her again."

"Precisely. Her history will be re-written. Out of Mystic Falls and with me in Portland."

"Why? Why can't you just make him not love her anymore?"

"It's not that simple Elena. The love they share is very strong. If I put her back in mystic falls there will still be an attraction there, they will be drawn to one another. I have to take her out of his equation all together. It's up to you Elena, do you want your man back?"

"I do."

"More than your friendship with Bonnie?"

"I suppose so, but-"

"No buts. You want him back or not? Because if so it will involve erasing her from his timeline. I was trapped in this world they are in. Only I know how to get out of it. I watched them every day. He has loved her since he has known her. Not by choice, because he kind of loathed her, but this relationship is built upon a solid foundation, they are each others destiny."

"Yeah right. Not stronger than his and mine?"

"Yes. Because they started out as enemies, then they chose each other. Mutually. They picked one another through all of the hatred, battles, life and death, he picked her and she picked him. And to be honest if I am ever going to have a fair chance with her, I can't have him in her history either."

"This is bullshit? I don't believe you." Elena was angered by his words.

"Fine, suit yourself. I was there. I watched this build up. I saw it all. They are madly in love. She asked him to turn her, and he said yes."

"Wait, what? He and I were going to live out our natural human lives."

"Right, he would have done that for you. But she wants to do this for him. The way he is willing to sacrifice for you, she is willing to sacrifice for him. He has never had that before. She is healthy for him, and he realizes it. Think about it. They have been very sacrificial for one another. He chose to hold her hand into the afterlife, aka prison world. He chose to go with her."

All of these revelations of Damon and Bonnie were angering Elena. She hated the bond they had built, and was terrified of losing Damon to Bonnie forever. Elena had never felt this sort of jealousy in her life, let alone towards her best friend. She wanted to shut off her humanity again and rip everyone and everything apart.

"Fine. Let's do it. What do we have to do?"

"I can't do anything until Bonnie channels me again. Which may not be for weeks or even months. Once she channels me, I have to get her to merge with me, so I can siphon her magic, then I say the chant and it should be as good as done."

"So this is a waiting game?"

"Not really, time goes by slower for us here. Months for her can be days for us. We just need to hope she gets in a mood to channel magic again. Everything that happened just now might be enough to have scared her off for a while, you know, since you decided to speak through the channel and all." He looks at her angrily.

"So will we all forget everything?"

"No one will know a thing accept you and me."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. And another thing."

"What?"

"Bonnie and I will be going back to 1994, while Damon comes back to 2015 with you, so you should be sure you are ready to say goodbye to your best friend forever."

"Well that is simple, we have to do what we have to do?" She says with no regards for Bonnie's countless sacrifices.

"You are positive, you are ready to rid your life of one of your best friends, forever."

"Yes, Kai, this is happening."

"Listen, I will give you time to think about it. Get back to me tomorrow."

"Kai, All I want is Damon back. Do what you have to do."

"Okay."

"And another thing, I want to be there. I want to go with you to get them."

"Why?"

"So I can say good bye to Bonnie."

"That is kind of condescending, but Whatever. Alright."

"Okay." Elena looks without regret at the man who is going to change the course of everyone's life all to keep two people apart.

* * *

 _May 10, 1994, Day Seventy-Two_

 **Damon and Bonnie Lazy Day**

A week later Bonnie and Damon are laying on the bed in their bedroom. The morning after spending a late night cleaning the last of the Boarding house disaster Damon created. It took a week to get most of the destruction cleaned. The exhaustion hit them, mainly Bonnie, and she lay on the bed, arm thrown crossed Damon's chest, head resting in the cusp of his arm crease, near his chest. She slept in one of his shirts every night, as he lay in his pajama pants. Her slender body was always either half way thrown across his, or she would lay completely on top of his body. Either way he didn't care as long as she lie there with him. The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, the quiet breaths she took against his chest, completed his morning. Some elation filled his slow beating heart. She was beautiful and she was his. He would never let her go.

He lie awake thinking about the day she disappeared. How long she was "allegedly sleep" and he figured how she had to be lying. Somehow she lost track of time and he had the feeling something wasn't right. Ever since Kai became a part of the picture, Bonnie had been acting strangely. In the pit of Damon's stomach, he knew something was on its way to them, then after having heard Elena's voice the same day that Bonnie disappeared, made him believe she had been working on her magic. He knew he was running out of time to find a way to keep Bonnie safe, so he knew what he had to do. It was just a matter of how, because in two days, He wanted Bonnie to become a vampire, whether she was ready or not. He'd be damned if he lost her to anyone, forever.

But today, they are sleeping in. He is holding her beautiful human body, while she lay wrapped around him. He will smell her hair, and stay pressed against her warm blooded body. She will breath heavy and deep breaths against his body while her prominent heart beat pulses through her pulse points and reaches his skin, pounding into his flesh. He will basque in her wholesomeness, and her heart, her big giving heart. Because when she turns all of these things may change. All of the things that make her Bonnie Bennett.

 _"_ _I love you Bonnie Bennett. You are my forever."_

He kissed her gently and continued to watch her sleep. Today they were taking the day slowly, sleeping in and holding each other.

* * *

 _May 10, 1994, Day Seventy-Three_

 **Bonnie's POV**

Yesterday was beautiful. Damon and I laid in bed all day. We slept, we talked about any and everything, we made love in our own way, without him actually penetrating me through intercourse. He spent the day kissing my body and I, his. I taught him some Yoga, for once, and we actually partook in couple's yoga. The sheer strength of him, made me want to make love to him yesterday. He held me. We took a shower after the day was over, we were covered in one another. Saturated. Having the day we had yesterday, put me in bliss with Damon.

Which is why, it frightened me to think back to what Kai said about Damon violating me. I can't give Kai the time of day, literally, too much talking or thinking about him will call him back here somehow through my sub-conscious. Apparently my subconscious has power I can use to syphon or channel other magic. Although I hate to think about Kai, I think that a big part of me wants to know how he can get us back home. Enough about that Tomorrow is Damon's Birthday. I am ready to enjoy today. Damon agreed to work with me and help to channel some magic. He gave in and felt bad I hadn't practiced in weeks. So he offered to go with me to the woods. Let's see how this goes, and I pray Kai, doesn't show up. Because I have no doubts, Damon will kill him.

 **Damon's POV**

When you engage in sexual activities with a person, that involve everything but actual sex, it enhances the pleasures of said activities. Bonnie and I made love in our own way all day yesterday. We made love in an intimate way, Mind, body, soul. Every beautiful thing about her became every beautiful thing about me. She still drives me crazy, though. Her habits are annoyingly fixable, but she acts juvenile at times. For example, after you take a shower, how hard is it to hang your towel back up? Did you know that the toothpaste could be squeezed from the bottom and worked to the top. This way lumps are not left in the tube. Yes, I am a vampire, and yes I still brush my teeth. I Drink blood and bourbon every day. I know lots of undead assholes, with bad breath and rotten teeth. It is disgusting. I am a specimen, even though it is only Bonnie and me, I need to never let her forget the beautiful man she fell in love with. I have to look good for her always. I mean look at her, wouldn't you want to be on top of your game with a woman like her? She's a natural beauty and she happened to fall in love with a man with devilishly good looks. Literally. Devilish.

Anyway…

I gave some thought to what all is going on these days. Bonnie wanting to turn, me now needing her to turn, Elena somehow trying to get through to us, I suppose a witch may be trying to locate us now. At any rate, Bonnie and I can disappear from this place, one by one, or at the same time, but the desire to keep her as a part of me has hit me more than ever. Anyway, I can keep her connected to me, I am on a mission to do. Today I offered to help her practice again. I want her to be comfortable enough to do this with me, so she doesn't feel the need to do it behind my back. I am also determined to meet this Malakai. After we practice Magic today, I intend to get my baby drunk, because she is getting a tattoo. Yes. I said it. We talked about it days ago, and I always refused to take part in putting a harmful chemical into my skin and ruining this perfection. Then we agreed on something simple, and easy and not on display for the world. I would otherwise NEVER under any circumstance destroy my flawless skin, but for her, my forever? Forever is what I mean. I said, it, I don't joke with eternity.

"Okay, little witch, let's focus. Nothing around you. Clear everything from your mind. Imagine my voice only. I am going to talk to you until you can tune out all noise and sound around my voice. When you can do that nod your head slowly."

Damon sits in front of Bonnie in the woods. She in her yoga clothes, he in his jeans, and shirtless. He figured he would be her motivational eye candy. Both barefoot and focused. Bonnie was trying to connect with nature. She loved to feel the air on her skin the wet pine leaves and debris between her toes.

Damon hated being barefoot out there, but hey, supportive boyfriend duties.

"Everything is fading away. Out of sight out of mind. Feel the wind caress your skin lil witch. Feel the breeze on your face, flowing through you, into your pours out of your fingertips. The warmth of the sun, stroking your face with heat and power. Feel the power radiating through you. The sound of the falls. The power of the water against the Earth, the Earth on your feet, the dirt, the beauty of mother nature and you."

Damon's fluidity in his voice put her in a trance, so much so she forgot to nod to him. Which was the true sign she was focused. She had blocked out all sound all noise and listened to mother nature and him, even then his voice was trailing away. Her eyes closed but her ears open. She was open to touch and smell and sound. The feel of the wind and the dirt. The sound of the water, the power in the sun, the smell of the natural springs, the pine trees, her body was becoming filtered with all of mother nature. She couldn't even feel that Damon's hands were on her knees. All she felt was amazement at how connected she was. A smile lit her face and was on cloud nine in her head. She felt as though she could float, her entire being was connected and she opened her eyes. She and Damon were lifted off of the ground. They were up in the air a few feet. When she looked at him, he was just staring at her. He didn't move a muscle, because he didn't want to break her concentration. He just stared at her in shock, and amazement. Neither one motioned or moved. Her eyes twinkled and he knew she was happy. He offered a small smirk and she closed her eyes again. Attempting to will them both down.

After a few minutes they were down. She was excited. They were down.

"Wow, something happened there." She says. "You helped me with this Damon. You did. I can't believe it. You are amazing Damon. Your voice and words were like no other form of focus I have ever had."

He smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, Bonnie. You are amazing. It was your concentration that did it."

"Please, we are the dream team D. You and me." She smiled looking at him, but noticing his withdrawn behavior. "You look not so happy though."

"I'm ecstatic Bon. I am happy that you are feeling something there, with your magic."

"But?"

"But I hate to get to a place where we get our hopes up."

"You don't believe in me Damon?"

"Of course I do. I believe in you Bonnie. That is the problem, I believe in you so much I wanted to be a part of this moment with you. I knew you could do this today. I wanted to help your prove to yourself."

"Well, I just hope you are willing to let me try this again."

"Of course I am. I say it's your life Bonbon." He is sullen and less then excited.

"D, please love me right now. Don't pull away."

"I love you Bonnie. I will always. I will love for as long as we have one another to love. Then I will love you after that, because you are my eternal mate. No backsies."

"I see, that is what this is about. You think this will change things about you and I. You think it will change how I feel. But it doesn't. I still want you forever Damon. I do. I have a couple months until my next human birthday. We agreed that you would turn me after one more human birthday. Right?"

"Bonnie, About that…"

"Damon?"

"Bonnie, I was thinking of tomorrow."

"What? Damon, we talked about this and we were all for waiting a couple months. I wanted to be twenty-two, like you."

"I'm almost A hundred and seventy."

"You know what I mean, human years?"

"Then I was twenty-four. When I died."

"Stop being an ass."

"Why?"

"Damon, don't do this. I just had a revelation with my magic and you… you… you are taking my joy from me."

He looks at her angrily. "Well, I don't know what to tell you accept that you will die at twenty-one."

"You selfish asshole Damon. You can't do this to me!"

"Bonnie. I am going to change you before your next human birthday and you better be on board, because it's what is happening."

"I will not let you do this to me. You can't have all of the control Damon."

"Bonnie. I know what is best for you. I do. You keep living on hopes and dreams, when the reality is someone is trying to find us. I can feel it in my blood. They, whomever they may be, wants to get us out of here. The question is will we be leaving together or not?"

"Of course we will be together D. But this is rushing me, I just touched magic today for the first time in a year or so. I need more time."

"I can't give that to you."

"Damon." Her eyes water.

"Bonbon." His face softens but he remains unchanged. He reaches for her to hug her.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine!" He yelled. "But when I told you, that you were mine, I meant it. When I said I wouldn't let anyone take you from me, I meant it. If somehow we get separated in this world, I will always find you. One day you will realize how much I love you."

"Do you love me, or love to control me?"

"Seriously? I've been around long enough. Long enough to see how things happen in the world of the immortal, and undead. A strong force is coming Bonnie. It's dark. Trust me."

"I will trust you, when you trust me Damon."

"The problem is not me trusting you Bonnie, it is you allowing me protect you, and you actually trusting me enough to let me." He walks away pissed. She is assuming they are going their separate ways home, so she stays at the falls to think.

Her heart sank in her chest. She just sat at the falls after he left. He disappeared into the woods somewhere. She was now all alone.

She didn't dare channel her magic again. Her fingers still tingled. She wanted to look at the life around her. The life she and Damon built and in almost three months. They had accomplished so much as a couple, as best friends, as each other's family. She stared at the water until she fell in a trance. She was so infused with the falling water she didn't realize she had a visitor.

"Here we go again, I see you can't stop thinking about me, Bons."

She turns around only to see the other pain in her ass, with the gorgeous smile.

"Kai?" She gasps.

"In the flesh."

* * *

 **Don't hate me, Kai was bound to show up sometime, right? Who's has the best intentions for Bonnie?**


End file.
